Quantum Displacement
by In Brightest Day
Summary: Being alive in a world of Marvels wasn't all bad, besides the odd villain and or alien trying to kill him that is. But as long as he had the power to hold his own, then by all means. Let them come.
1. I: Event Horizon

_**Summary: Being alive in a world of Marvels wasn't all bad, besides the odd villain and or alien trying to kill him that is. But as long as he had the power to hold his own, then by all means. Let them come.**_

* * *

**Quantum Displacement **

**Chapter I: Event Horizon **

* * *

_**Event Horizon: Noun. Definition: A theoretical boundary around a black hole beyond which no light or other radiation can escape.**_

_**-Or-**_

_**A POINT OF NO RETURN**_

He closed the door to his apartment, locking it behind him as he did so. He didn't even take a single step inside before he felt his shoes brush into something. Bending down to pick the object up, he couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment wash over him. It was roughly one in the morning, grunting in both exhaustion and annoyance, he flicked the lights on, and walked towards the main area of the apartment.

Plopping down on his couch, the man began to flip through the various envelops. Though to his disappointment, they were mostly bills, "Light, water, cable, and heat. Good thing it's summer, otherwise I'd be freezing my ass off." Taking off his shoes, the man got up and headed for his room.

Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of a queen sized bed, with various pop culture posters on the walls. Next to the bed was a nightstand, on top of it was a simple black laptop, exactly what he was initially looking for.

Picking it up and walking back to the living room, he plopped on the couch. Flipping it open and turning it on, he thought about his life up until this point. The laptop's black screen stared back at him, allowing him to perfectly see his reflection.

He was African-American, though his skin was still on the lighter side of the spectrum, his dark brown hair was cut low and into a medium fade, his nose was small and rounded, his lips and ears were close to being average sized, and his eyes were a sharp hazel. This was the overall appearance of one, Roy Dresden.

Roy signed in exhaustion as he typed in his password. Work was a bitch and a half, from dealing with his shitty boss to ungrateful customers. Add on the fact he was barely making enough to make ends meet, even with taking the graveyard shifts, he was nearing his limits.

And to think he was only twenty one.

He really should've thought about going to school. Instead, he went to the military at fresh age of seventeen and while he did enjoy his time there he wish he could've done it differently. He could've gotten a good education, and used that education to get a better job.

Three months of boot camp, two months of militaristic combat training, three more months at MOS school, and two deployments. Where'd that get him, you may ask? Will it got him in a shitty apartment, working at the aforementioned shitty job and dealing with crappy customers.

"There's no point," He shook his head, better to nip that depression before it grew, "All I can do now is move forward." Once it finished loading, the sight of his wallpaper greeted him. It was just a simple one of DC's Holy Trinity. No matter how many times he saw it, it would always spark the desire to be in that universe.

He knew that it was childish and the epitome of unrealistic, but that was what he wanted.

Adventure. To live and go on a never ending and exciting adventure. Of course it would be completely terrifying, but it would still be fun. Meeting and fighting alongside legends, alongside the men and women who had inspired countless people, who _continue _to inspire people, to be better than what they are.

But it was only a dream.

Roy opened his browser and spoke wistfully, "If only."

Completely loaded, Roy began to check his email, while it had nothing to do with his bills, it had been a habit he had picked up. What greeted him was one unread email, by someone he didn't know.

"ThePresence52?" He asked out loud, "Who the hell is that? I swear to god, if it's Matt I'm going deck him in the face," he clicked on it, "I already told him that investing in a crack house is a dumb and an illegal idea…" but he trailed off as he read the email.

_What if I could give you this Adventure?_

Roy took his eyes away from the screen and looked around. Was someone spying on him? Or was it pure coincidence. His ears picked up a _ding_, signifying he had received a new email. It was from the same person.

_It is neither, Roy Dresden._

He gulped in uncertainty, his fingers started to shake as they neared the keyboard. "This is a huge mistake." But he couldn't stop himself. He invited the person to a chat room, which he or she accepted instantly, before typing up his response.

_Who the hell are you? And how do you know about that?_

Once he pressed enter. There was an instant reply.

_It doesn't matter. You literally said it three minutes ago._

He paused in both mortification and surprise.

_Well? What is your answer, Roy William Dresden?_

Roy stares at that sentence before shrugging, "Fuck it."

_Where will I go? What will I have? How would I survive? What would happen to me? _

He pressed enter and waited.

_The multiverse is vast. Filled with an infinite of worlds, I'm sure you're aware of this. It doesn't matter where or _when _go, there will always be an adventure, whether it be solving an equation or stopping half of humanity from being erased. There will always be an adventure._

Roy nodded along.

_You will have nothing but the clothes on your back and shoes on your feet. That is all you require to get started, but in order for your adventure, your _story _to start. There first must be something to give it a push. A _kickstart_, if you will. _

Roy felt a chill run up his spine. That didn't sound ominous at _all_. Nevertheless, he typed his response, but stopped himself short of pressing enter. What would he be getting himself into if he went through with this. Would he be able to go back, much less _look _back?

Those two words would either condemn him to hell or be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

He leaned back to look at his apartment. Which was close to no longer being under his name. Roy chuckled under his breath, "Guess there's no alternative." He pressed enter, secretly dreading what was going to happen next.

_I accept._

Silence reigned supreme for what felt like eternity, maybe he was getting worked up over nothing….

_*Click* _

His lights turned off. The only light source being his laptop screen, "The hell? I'm not overdue, am I?" Putting on his shoes he got up and made for the door. He was gonna have to talk to the landlord about this. He was at the door when he heard a _ding. _Knowing what it meant he rushed back to his laptop and looked at the new message.

_Then let your new adventure begin in earnest. Hope you survive the experience, Mr. Dresden. _

Before he could even register it, he heard a sharp _ping_, and something akin to a soft _boom_. Then his world was filled with agony.

"Arggghhh!" Roy screamed out in pain, he felt his insides burning up. He felt his fingers being stretched to unimaginable lengths, his skin being pulled in all directions. He was vaguely aware of the bright blue that filled his vision, he was vaguely aware of the fact that the bright blue was actually a portal, and he wasn't even aware of what it was doing to him, of how it was rewriting his DNA in it's entirety, of how once the process was over he'd come out something impossible.

Because, at the forefront of his mind, what took all of his attention, was a face. It wasn't just any face, it was the face of a being that stood above all other beings, it was a being that strived for the total subservience of all living beings. The one who conquered planets and turned them into fire pits.

The face was black, almost the color of the night sky, and cracked along the surface, giving him an even more sinister look. His eyes shined with both power and authority. His eyes leaked energy, energy that should've existed, but here it was. Staring him down.

Then that power shot forward

In the midst of his screaming, he barely acknowledged his surroundings, instead he focused on that face. The face of he who brought an entire league of heroes to their knees without even trying. He knew who this was, what he represented, what his _power _represented.

As his body was bathed in the crimson red omega energy, he heard one thing ring out. A simple phrase that would haunt him till the end of his days.

_All hail Darkseid._

* * *

Roy awoke to the cold. Blinking in surprise, he picked himself up, all the while taking in the blankets of white that littered the ground. The front portion of his body was littered with snow, making him cold by proxy. He just wanted it off…

*_Vrrrbmmm*_

A soft humming filled his ears. His eyes snapped towards the sound, and what greeted him shocked him beyond belief, "The hell?" His body was coated in a pulsating red energy field. It was giving off a soft vibration that got rid of the snow.

"I wonder," he pointed his hand forward and pictured a blast coming out, nothing, "Come on!" He thrusted his arm out again, but to no effect. Gritting his teeth in frustration he spoke, "The hell am I supposed to do?! Yell fire?! Charging Mah lazer?!"

Sighing in annoyance he looked up at the sky, "Where the hell am I?" Judging by the sky was next to impossible, because it was snowing, and all he could see was snow and trees. Well, if you didn't count that black smoke cloud in the air….

Silence.

"Holy shit!" He shouted as if something clicked, then he blinked before running off in the direction of the smoke, "Holy fucking shit!" This setting, that black smoke, his desire for adventure, he was _really _hoping that this wasn't what he thought it was, that he wasn't _where_ he thought he was, because if so…

Then he was _fucked_.

_**Five minutes later…**_

It took him about five minutes to get the origin of the smoke, and the sight that greeted him made him want to cry in sadness and shoot who caused this, '_Fucking inhuman pieces of shit. Reading it is one thing, but seeing it up close? Completely. Different.'_ In front of him was a girl, probably thirteen years old, in an all black tactical jumpsuit, kneeling next to an older woman.

A dead woman.

In front of him was someone that had a higher kill count than the number of years he's been alive, in front of him was a girl that could kill him in more ways than he could even imagine, and no it isn't an hyperbole. The girl was that much of a badass.

In front of him was _Laura fucking Kinney_, clone of the fuckmothering _Wolverine_, who was also a badass, also known as X-23. A Goddamn killing machine. If he handled this poorly, he was _beyond _fucked. He slowly walked forward, using common sense and deciding running at the assassin as an idiotic course of action.

Still, being as highly trained as she was, her ears picked up on his movement and her green eyes snapped towards him, and dear god.

_How can someone that young have eyes that broken?_

She quickly stood up and got into a combat stance, which almost made him piss himself, but she didn't immediately attack. More than likely guarding her mother's body. He slowly rose his hands to his chest and spoke softly, "I'm not here to fight you. Okay?"

She didn't respond, she didn't even move.

"My names Roy. What's yours?" He gave her a friendly smile, hoping that it would be enough to get her to be somewhat calm. His eyes watched as she slowly lowered her arms. Her eyes then turned toward her mother's corpse, as though she was contemplating on whether or not she would answer.

"Laura." Her reply was so short and soft, he would have missed it if he wasn't giving her his undivided attention. That was good, she didn't have to answer, Hell he didn't even think she was going to.

"It's a beautiful name," And he truly meant that, he had a sister named Laura, he then nodded towards the woman on the ground, "Is that your mother, Laura?"

"Yes."

Roy spoke, slightly lowering his hands as he did so, "I'm sorry that she died, I'm sure that she loved you with all of her heart," He started to walk a little bit closer, seeing as how she was somewhat relaxed, "Is there anyone else, that could take care of you?"

She paused, as if in an internal debate. Although Roy was unfamiliar with her origin, he _did_ know that she had an aunt and cousin somewhere in the states. Though their location was lost to him. She was more than likely deciding if she would be able to stay with them _and _keep them safe.

"No."

She lowered her head in uncertainty. That was right, she only had her mother, and she had killed her. The girl was probably thinking that she would probably be forced to kill her last living family members.

In the main universe, she would have to be alone, forced to run from the very people the turned her into a weapon. To not make any connections, in fear of them being killed, to be forced into prostitution because there were no alternatives. If he wasn't here, she'd be forced to go through all of that and more, and while she did have people willing to help her, she would always leave.

No matter how much she wanted to stay.

And although she came out of all of that for the better, could he really leave her to that fate? Now that he saw her damn near lifeless eyes? Could he leave her alone? Just for the sake of preserving the timeline?

No. No couldn't. He _wouldn't_.

"Then come with me," He replied, his hand reaching out towards her, "I won't pretend to know what you've been through, or even what's best for you. But _no one_, especially someone as young as you, deserves to be alone."

She looked at his hand, unsure whether or not she should take it. If he could be trusted or if he was going to use her too. She turned her eyes towards her mother's corpse once again. Unsure of what to do, although it looked like she was about to make a decision when her head suddenly snapped towards the building.

"We have to go." Laura stated, she then began to pick up various papers and files, before stuffing them in a duffel bag. Judging by the way she was moving and where she turned her head, he was guessing that helicopters were coming. "Reinforcements are coming."

He nodded, "You're the resident badass, lead the way." She then ran off, in the direction he had initially came from. He was about to follow suit, before he stopped and looked at Sarah's body, hoping that Laura wouldn't hear him, kneeling down and closing the dead woman's eyes he whispered, "I'll treat her like my family. Rest in peace, I'll make sure she won't suffer anymore."

It wasn't long before he caught up to Laura, which surprised him because he was never a good runner, and he was positive Laura wouldn't ruin her first chance at freedom to slow down for some random person she had just met.

He was a few paces behind when he heard a helicopter, looking up he noticed it a few meters in front of them, with armed men sliding down the ropes. They were here to take Laura back and kill him. He'd be damned if he let it happen though. A few of them were already on the ground, aiming their rifles at Laura.

He knew Laura could take care of herself, so he made his priority getting rid of the bird. Roy slowed down, allowing him to somewhat slide on the snow, he raised his right arm towards the helicopter and clenched his hand into a fist, noting that red energy was vibrating and pulsating around it, and thrusted forward.

It had the intended effect as a red beam of energy was fired, it crossed the distance between him and the copter in a fraction of a second. Once it made contact, the helicopter exploded into a flaming fireball, with pieces of it falling off in different directions.

Look down at his hand, he blinked, "Huh. So that's how they work. Cool." He heard a bang and instinctively dropped down into a crouch, scanning around to see where the sound came from. His eyes settled on a lone soldier a few yards away, but between him and the soldier was Laura, who had finished killing the rest of the soldiers.

Her head also snapped towards sniper, before she leaped at him, covering the distance in a single bound while doing so. He heard a '_oh shit!' _and the sound of metal cutting metal, signifying the man was dead. Jogging up to her, he gave her a look over, "You okay?"

A simple nod.

"Good." Roy bent down and picked up the sniper rifle, it had been so _long _since he held one, "Let's get out of here, before anymore show up."

Nodding to each other, both of them continued running. While running he turned towards Laura, "Where's the nearest town? Or better yet, highway?" Because, he honestly didn't know where the fuck they were going.

She turned towards him, about to answer when her eyes widened in shock and surprise. She pushed him down and he was about to ask why when he noticed the arrow sticking out of her shoulder. She screamed in rage as another arrow lodged itself in her thigh.

The arrows had enough force behind them to pin her to a tree, a fact that once Roy realized, made him sneer in anger. Rolling to his feet, he prepared to fire a blast at the offender, only for another arrow to strike him in his hand.

"Fuck!" Roy bit out a curse as another one lodged itself in his left thigh, pinning him in an _incredibly _uncomfortable position. In any other situation he would've screamed his lungs out, but he knew better. They were on a mountain covered in _snow_. He wasn't stupid.

Out from behind a nearby group of trees, stepped out a tanned skinned woman, dressed in all black tactical gear that left some of her cleavage and arms exposed. She had black hair that stopped just below her shoulders, and bright green eyes that shined with amusement and sadism, and in her left hand was a large crossbow.

"Kimura." Laura glared at the smiling woman, her voice somehow being both dull and angry.

Kimura seemed to take great pleasure at both of their states, a little bit too much for Roy's liking, "Hello, 23." She stuck her tongue out, more than likely to get a rise out of Laura. Not that Roy would ever admit it, she did manage to get a rise out of him, but not for what she intended.

"Don't call her that," Roy snarled at the woman, before he could bite his tongue, he'd be damned before he let someone call her that again, "Her name's Laura."

The tanned woman blinked in surprise, "She actually gave it a name?" She brought a hand to her forehead, before laughing. It wasn't any ordinary laugh, it was a full belly laugh, as if she had heard the world's funniest joke, "She actually gave it a _name_?!"

She calmed down to mere chuckles before crouching in front of him, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look into her eyes, "Let me tell you something, for future reference, and because you managed to make me laugh," She jerked his head towards Laura, who looked like she wanted to do something, _anything_, but knew she couldn't act unless she wanted him to die, "That _thing_ isn't a child. It isn't even human, it's a weapon. It's a weapon with a death count higher than the amount years you've been alive. Hell, it even killed the woman that gave birth to it!"

Laura's eyes drifted to the side, something that didn't escape his notice.

"The bosses want her back, they want their _investment _back and from what I've seen of you, I'll get a nice bonus if I hand you in as another lab rat for them to poke around in," Kimura jerked his head back forwards her. Her green orbs drilling into his hazel, "And if you think, for even a moment, that both of you are leaving this mountain, you're wrong. _Dead _wrong."

Letting go of his jaw, she stood up and tapped his cheek playfully, "So sit there like the dumbass you are and wait your turn, okay? Okay." She walked towards Laura, stopping just a few steps shy of being face to face with her.

"You've been free for what, an hour? And already got a man pinning over you?" Kimura shook her head and shrugged in a 'what-can-you-do?' way, "Don't wether Sarah would be proud or jealous. What do you think X? In my opinion, I'd say jealous, the bitch really needed to get laid."

"But enough about that," Kimura put a hand on her hip and smirked at Laura, "You've had your fun, both you and your new toy, but I'm taking you back in, 23."

Laura snarled at her.

"Still chatty as ever, huh?" Unfazed, Kimura turned towards Roy, and as if she gained a bright idea, her smile turned into a sadistic smirk, "I wonder if he'll be the same way, 23." Kimura smiled at the sound of Laura growling somewhat protectively, "Oh-ho! That's a surprise, didn't know you already grew attached! Thought you would've learned the consequences from the last few times you tried."

Roy knew what she was talking about. How the facility forced Laura to kill her teacher, mother, and her dog, and if he was hearing right, he would end up next on that list. Just another murder in a long line of people she'd be forced to killed.

"Yeah, no." Roy felt his power around his noninjuried hand, it was humming and glowing a bright red, "We're getting out of here and there isn't a damn thing you're going to do about it." He aimed at Kimura, and before she could do anything, fired and launched her into a tree, causing the snow on the leaves to fall on her.

"Laura!" He called, "We need to go! Now!" He ripped the arrows out of his other hand and thigh, biting down on his lip to force himself to not scream in pain, in fear of starting an avalanche. He forced himself to his feet and shook his head, to both clear his head and ignore the pain.

Hearing a ripping sound, Roy turned around to see Laura removing the arrows imbedded in her, once free she grabbed her duffel bag once more and jogged towards him, "Will you be okay?"

In any other situation he would've been touched, but now wasn't the time, "Yeah, nothing adrenaline won't fix until I fix it myself," Which would hopefully be soon, if they could get off of this mountain before he passes out from blood loss, "Queen bitch isn't gonna stay down forever, we need to go."

"Got that right."

He barely registered the voice before a sharp kick was delivered to his chest, the strength behind it was strong enough to send him flying back and into a tree, which he broke _through_. "If you think that comes close to me paying you back for sucker punching me with your powers, you're a bigger fool than I'd initially thought."

Laura tried to attack her, but to no avail. From the numerous years of being her handler, Kimura knew how she fought. Kimura batted Laura's claws aside, "X, X, _X,_" Kimura spoke with false disappointment, each time she said X the woman would either dodge or bat the attack aside, "How many times do we have to go through this before you fully _get it_?"

Catching Laura's wrist, she forced her to turn around before giving her a swift and hard chop to the back of her neck, "_You can't hurt me_!" She kicked her in the face, sending the clone towards Roy, "I expected the dumbass to try, but _you_? Thought you knew better."

She stalked towards them, just like a cat with a mouse, "Guess I'm gonna have to teach you and the boy who's on top. It _has _been awhile since I disciplined you properly." She would've gotten closer if it wasn't a red beam of energy being fired at her shoulder, causing her to grunt. Roy figures that while his blasts wouldn't necessarily _hurt _her, but she _should and would _still feel them.

"What did I just say?!" Annoyed, Kimura brushed her shoulder, oh he heard what she said, but he didn't feel like listening to her, "I _literally _just said you couldn't hurt me! If you're think you're being cute, you're wrong!"

Glancing down, Roy noticed the silver object Laura was holding, "Bitch, I'm adorable." He chuckled when he heard the woman growl in anger, "And besides, I'm just getting my licks in before Laura does."

As soon as that sentence left his mouth, Laura aimed Kimura's pistol at her and fired. It was two shots aimed slightly away from the older woman's neck, and to the mercenary's credit, she didn't even flinch, though she did gain a cocky smirk.

"Losing your touch, 23?"

"I was not aiming at _you_." Laura replied, and soon enough a loud rumbling sound filled the clearing. Roy knew what was about to happen, hell, he had a front row seat, seeing as how both he and Laura were facing the oncoming pile of snow rushing it's way down the mountain face.

Kimura had a feeling what was about to happen too, though she looked like she _really _didn't want to turn around and face it head on, but in the end she was still human.

"Wha-?" The woman mercenary turned around and what greeted her wasn't a pleasant sight, in fact it was so far from the word pleasant that she couldn't even think of a proper adjective to describe it.

"Oh, _sh-!_" Kimura disappeared under the white blankets of snow that was barreling its way towards him and Laura.

Roy didn't even think, just allowing himself to act with his instincts, with his good hand he grabbed Laura by the back of her jumpsuit, not even caring if the assassin reacted negatively or not, and pulled her into his chest. He then turned his back towards the avalanche, effectively becoming a shield for the clone of Wolverine.

He knew that she would've survived if he wasn't here. Hell, if anything, he felt like an unneeded addition to this part of her story. He knew that even if she did get hurt, she would've healed and walked it off without even a single scratch to show for it. He knew that without him, she would still grow to become one of the world's greatest heroes. She would earn the name of Wolverine and achieve amazing things.

He knew all of this, but as he was pelted with pounds upon pounds of both force and snow he couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a long time he felt content. He felt excitement course through his veins and into his very core. He felt happiness for he no longer had to be alone.

For the first time since his discharge, Roy Dresden truly _felt _alive.

* * *

**A/N: This is what happens when my muse gets away from me. I got one more story I'm going to post and that's **_**it, **_**I swear on my new cat. Not sure if this is going to get a lot of followers though, but I will try to keep this going for as long as I'm able to, and I say that because my life has been **_**busy**_ **these last few months. I'm either at work most of the days or at the gym trying to get stronger. **

**Do I want to go to the gym? Not really, but I go because it'll help me with my job. **

**If you came here and read **_**Agent Spyder, **_**just know I'm working on it, (as in I'm barely two thousand words in) and will try to have it out by next weekend. **

**But give me your thoughts on Roy. Put his powers in the comments if you can guess what they are, though I'm fairly confident I made it **_**really **_**obvious. **

**And yeah, this is starting from **_**before **_**the X-Men were even formed,(if I'm not mistaken they form during** _**Target X**_**). I'm thinking about either time skipping or coming up with my own mini plot to tie-in **_**Innocence Lost **_**with **_**Target X**_**. Should be fun either way! **


	2. II:Journey Of a Thousand Miles

_**Summary: Being alive in a world of Marvels wasn't all bad, besides the odd villain and or alien trying to kill him that is. But as long as he had the power to hold his own, then by all means. Let them come.**_

* * *

**Quantum Displacement**

**Chapter II: Journey of a Thousand Miles **

* * *

Laura clawed and punched the ice and snow that sat upon both of them. It took longer than anticipated considering she hand to account for this Roy person. She didn't know how long it had taken her, or if the man had died from the avalanche. While she did not know what his abilities were, she _did _know that invulnerability wasn't one of them.

Once free, she pulled Roy out first. She wasn't sure if he had accelerated healing or not, but she wouldn't take any chances with him getting frostbite. It was difficult to initially dig herself out considering the man had shielded her from the brunt of the avalanche, but she had adapted accordingly.

When she pulled him out she gave him a quick once over. He was dressed like an everyday office worker, or what she assumed to be the appropriate dress for office workers, complete with a plain white long sleeve dress shirt that was tattered and torn, khaki pants that had a bloody hole from when he was shot by Kimura, and plain dress shoes.

From how relaxed he was, Laura knew he was alive, unconscious,but alive. She set him aside and reached back into the hole for her duffel bag. She put on hand down in the hole and searched for it. Feeling the familiar cloth, she grabbed it and pulled it out, shaking and patting it free of snow as she did so.

She slung it over her shoulder and made to walk away. She had to get away from here as fast as possible. She knew that Kimura wouldn't stay buried for long and that the facility would send more shoulders to her location if Kimura remained silenced for to long.

"Nghh." She stopped in her tracks when she heard a painful whimper. Turning around she saw the man begin to shiver and curl into himself, possibly his body unconsciously trying and failing to maintain its heat. If Laura left she knew the man would die or worst be captured and made a weapon by the facility.

Just like she was.

_But you do not even know him_, her inner voice of reasoning and self preservation spoke to her, and it was right. She didn't know who this man, or why he would've even helped her. He was just another stranger, she was related to the man, and if she was why didn't he try to save her earlier, why didn't he try to save _her mother _earlier.

She shook her head. She was being irrational, unfocused, he couldn't have known about the facility, he couldn't have known what she was. If he had known about it prior to this he would've been one of her targets. She would've been sent to kill him. _They_ would've made sure to cut _all _loose ends.

She walked towards the man, her mind in an internal conflict. He would be hunted by the facility regardless if they stayed to together or not. She knew that he whispered, but to her it sounded as if she was right next to him. _Family_. It was an alien concept to her. She wasn't allowed any attachments, lest she wanted punishment.

Her mother tried when the opportunity arose, but those were minimal in occurrence. She remembered when she would reach out to her in times of need, to only be met with cold indifference and seen as a weapon. It had hurt. One moment her mother was nice and treated her as a living person and the next her mother treated her as if she was nothing.

She loved her, if that was the correct term for what she felt for Sarah, it had hurt to find her mother dead on the ground. It had hurt knowing that everyone that she had held dear, she was forced to kill. Her teacher, just because he had been kind to her, her dog, because Rice wanted to hurt her, and now her mother, because Rice wanted to deny her a happy life.

_He would be hunted if you stayed with him_, that voice in the back of her head spoke, _You would be forced to kill him too. The facility does not care about their targets, it was a miracle that he survived Kimura. _She knew that, she truly did, but as she looked at the shivering man, she couldn't help but wonder.

This would be her last chance at having a family. This would be her last chance of having someone that would be able to understand her. He was probably the only person in the world that wouldn't see her was a weapon. He said that he would treat her like family, and he truly meant that. She could tell from the way he breathed, the way his heart had beat, and his tone of voice, in that moment he spoke the actually truth.

It filled her with an unfamiliar warmth. A warmth that she wanted to hold onto forever.

Laura bent down to pick up the man. She lifted him with enough ease that if anyone else was here they wouldn't believe their eyes, and placed him on her shoulders in a standard fireman carry. She noted that he was surprisingly light and easy to balance.

Once she was certain that Roy was properly secured, she began to run down the mountain. She wasn't sure of her destination, but she knew that she needed to get somewhere safe so she could treat his injuries. She couldn't go to a hospital, too easy to track and too obvious. A hotel was another option, but once again the staff would keep a record of what times a room was used and who used them.

A motel? Maybe.

She continued to run as a plan formed inside her head. She would take care of him. She would make sure Roy would be okay. It didn't matter that they were being hunted now. She finally had someone that cared about her.

And she wasn't going to lose him.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

The sounds of birds chirping and cars honking woke him up. He allowed his eyes to slowly drift up in part because he was tired and because he had a massive headache. He was greeted to the sight of an unfamiliar ceiling, complete with a different texture, color, and probably material.

He would've been alarmed, but maybe he was just out partying and crashed at a friends house. It wouldn't exactly be the first time, hell, wouldn't even be the third. The headache checked out in favor of this and the nonexistent smell of vomit was also a plus.

Maybe all of that was just some crazy ass dream, "But still a cool dream though." He stared at the fan, bringing his hands to rub the tiredness out of his eyes, "Kinda odd, it felt _real_."

"That is because it was not a dream." A voice suddenly spoke from his right. It was low and soft, taking into account of his headache and his sluggishness he greatly appreciated this. What he didn't appreciate was someone speaking out of nowhere when he thought he was alone.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't scream and jump, "Holy fuck! How long have you been there?!" Normally, the first thing that would've come out of his mouth would be 'Who the _fuck _are you?' But once he heard her voice, the memories of their meeting came back in an instant.

There was a simple wooden chair pulled up to the side of the bed and sitting in it was Laura Kinney. She blinked and looked confused before answering, "I have been here since late last night. I needed somewhere to treat your wounds from yesterday and this was the most logical location."

Roy took a few breaths to calm down, "Okay. Where is _here_ exactly?" He emphasized by rotating his hand in a circular motion. He had a feeling it was considerably far from wherever the facility was based at. Not that he was complaining, he just needed to know where he was at in hopes of figuring out _when _he was at.

He needed to know when, because he was never sure at what point, in the grand scheme of things, when Laura escaped. He only knew that the X-Men officially formed when Laura was in San Francisco, and that little tidbit of information did next to fuck all in helping him piece together the damn near complicated timeline that was the six-one-six.

And that's _assuming _he's in the main universe.

"We are in Minot, North Dakota. As I stated earlier I needed to be somewhere inconspicuous in order to treat your wounds," Laura glanced out of the window, the sun's morning rays hitting her face and adding to her features, "This motel was the best option."

"North Dakota…?" Roy ran a hand through his hair, how far was that from New York? Going to the Institute seemed like a good idea, but considering that place gets blown up and attacked every other week he'd rather hold off on that. The Avengers? Hell no, Captain America was currently hunting her down for all the murders she was forced to commit. Besides, how would they even _get _there? They were in a motel so they were obviously low on cash…

Wait.

"How'd you get a room, Laura?"

The thirteen year old blinked, somehow both conveying how adorable she was and how she didn't expect that particular question, "I paid for it, Roy. How else would I have gotten a room?" She gave him a look of concern, "Do you still have a concussion?"

Huh, so that's what that headache was, "I get that you paid for it Laura, but I'm trying to figure out _how_. And yes, I think I still do, but don't worry about it." He scratched his left arm, "And what did you tell them?" Because a twenty-one year old man getting a room with a thirteen year old girl _didn't _look right, for obvious reasons.

He wasn't sure if Laura understood his concern though. She did indulge him with an answer, "My mother had money saved for when we had escaped," She pointed at the duffel bag that was at the foot of the bed, "It is in there, and to answer your other question, they were too tired and simply gave me the room key, why? I do not see what the problem is."

Well there was the fact that a grown ass man sharing a room with a girl almost a decade younger than him that he wasn't related to being the epitome of wrong, there was no problem. Even if the girl was a highly trained assassin that could kill him before he could blink didn't excuse that fact.

He shook his head, sighing while he did so, "Look, it would bring unwanted and _definitely _not needed attention." He explained to the thirteen year old, "So if anyone asks you're my daughter, okay?" While it wouldn't seem likely considering their differing skin tones, he could always say she took after her mother. And considering it was true, it wouldn't be a lie either.

Laura nodded. Roy guessed she understood his reasoning, unwanted attention would eventually lead to either the facility or Cap finding them. Though she wasn't aware the first Avenger was hunting her. Speaking of that, Roy needed to learn how to control his powers and learn hand to hand. He could learn his powers on his own, and considering they were exactly like a hero he knew of, he had an idea of what he could do with them.

But hand to hand? That was a different story. He was never good with CQC, even when he was in the Corps. His eyes drifted towards Laura, who was busy going through her belongings, and got an idea. Maybe Laura could teach him, learning from her would be the ideal why of building a foundation for his own hand to hand.

And speaking of her, "Did you eat yet?" He was feeling hungry himself, he could honestly go for a few burgers right about now. Nothing like a morning burger to start the day.

"No." She answered, "I do not need to eat like you do. I am fine as I am." Huh, he didn't know that, but it still didn't sit well with him. He made sure to make that known.

"Laura. Just cause you don't _need _to, doesn't mean you _shouldn't_." He sat down on the foot of the bed, noting how she shurck in on herself, "You're not used to this, I understand completely." Or as much as someone in his position could, "But I only want to help you as much as I can."

He put a hand on her knee. Her eyes shifted from the wall to his hand, "I can only do that if you _let _me, Laura. I know I haven't given you enough reason to trust, but _please_ give me a chance."

She folded in on herself and whispered, "Okay."

He had forgot, she basically had next to no social interaction outside of the ones that made her. He'd have to change that. He smiled at her before standing up once more, "And considering you and I don't have a change of clothes, a trip to the mall is in order." He walked to the bathroom, naming things on his now need-to-do list, "Plus breakfast, and a car, for a way to get around."

Though with his powers, he had a somewhat idea on how to get a car, if it didn't blow up in his face that is. Opening the door to the bathroom he spoke his voice slightly raised so Laura could hear him, it was mostly out of habit if he was being honest, "How much money did your mother have on hand?"

The answer was automatic, "Seven hundred thousand eight hundred and thirty three US dollars." Damn, if today went as planned, they would hardly put a dent in Laura's cash. And that was a good thing, he didn't like using what was basically her inheritance for something he _needed_.

"Alright," He spoke looking at his reflection in the mirror, he stayed the same for the most part, though he did have a new and well defined six pack, plus upon taking a closer look, his eyes had a faint red outline along his irises, "Food, clothing, and finding a car. Well make a day out of it!"

Nodding his head, he walked out the bathroom. Noticing that at some point Laura had turned the tv on. More than likely to see if anything out of the ordinary was happening since they arrived here. Shrugging, he slipped his shirt back on.

"Hopefully today will just be a normal day." He spoke to Laura, who just stared back at him, which caused him to reevaluate his situation before correcting himself, "Well a normal day for people like us."

* * *

"Why did we stop here?" The ride here was mostly spent in silence, it was mostly on his part. Considering that he didn't know how to speak to his thirteen year old traveling companion. He knew that Laura wasn't as adept with social interactions so expecting her to initiate a conversation wasn't an option yet.

He says _yet_, because given a few years with him, he's pretty sure she'd be the very definition of mouth diarrhea, hopefully. Maybe. He gazed at the open plains of North Dakota. It was quite beautiful, green and blue as far as the eye could see. There was a light overcast so the sun wasn't beating down on them.

"We're here to get a car." He told the girl, taking his eyes from the sights to look at her, "Well, _I'm _here to get a car, and _you're _here in case anything bad happens." Noticing her look, he raised his hands in an X across his chest, "Not like that! I need you here so you can take me to the hospital if anything goes wrong! Christ, I don't want you to kill anyone."

The girl's glared lessened a considerable degree, "Why would you need to go to the hospital?" Was she worried for him? He wanted to say yes, but with how blank her face was he didn't know. "You said we were coming here to get a car, but I do not see a dealership anywhere."

He couldn't tell if she was taking a dig at him or not, so he instead opted to explain, "My powers, if I'm understanding them, are the same as someone else I used to know," more like, _knew of_, but his point still stood, "He could create portals to other dimensions just by thinking of the time and place, though it would be pretty taxing, it's still worth it."

He turned around and rolled his shoulders back, "I'm gonna try to open a portal to where I'm pretty sure a car is going to get wrecked, and basically pluck it out before it can get destroyed."

Laura, the observate girl that she was, picked up on what he said and spoke, "If you are going through the portal, how will I be able to help you?" She asked before adding, "And how do you know about the car? As you said you could open portals to other dimensions, so how do you know about it?"

Well that was a loaded question if there ever was one, but he didn't, _couldn't_, answer that. If she knew, and someone got into her mind. He didn't want to think about it.

Hell, if a physic got into his head. He wouldn't be sure if they would either go insane or pluck his mind for every valuable piece of information pertaining to this universe.

"I said the guy I knew _could _open portals to other dimensions. I'm only going to open a portal to my house and get my car and it _would _be a good place to stay low at."

"You are going back home?" Laura asked, with a tone in her voice that he couldn't place, "Where is your home?"

Roy gave her a sideways glance, "It's in Manhattan, why?" It wasn't like they were gonna stay there long anyway.

He didn't even wait for a response as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He needed to picture the exact time and place in order for this to work. He held out a fist as he felt the energy in him build up. He was basically creating a boomtube without any assistance. He didn't have a godlike supercomputer doing the math for him, there wasn't anything helping him find the correct equation, or help input the correct data.

It was just him.

Extradimensional energy flowed through him, the energy started to flow out of him, giving his body a bright red outline, the energy itself was softly humming, as if ready to answer his call and aid him in any way he wanted or needed. Once he was confident enough, he slowly opened his, now glowing, red eyes.

The power from his fist shot forward, it stopped just a few feet away from them, and started to somehow both fold in on itself and expand into an upright oval shaped thing. He didn't know how to describe it, though it did look like one of Vibe's portals. Except it was a dull red color.

He felt light headed, so light headed that he would have ate the ground if Laura wasn't there to catch him. He was both extremely sweaty and exhausted, it took so much out of him just to make the damn thing that he couldn't even stand, let alone muster the strength to walk through it.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked. If it was anyone else he would've snapped with a smartass comment, but he held his tongue, she didn't deserve that.

So instead, he smiled at her, "Just...just give me a minute." Talking made him want to sleep, he took a huge leap with his powers, a leap that his body wasn't ready to make, "Set me down. I think I'm gonna take a quick nap." He slowly started to let himself fall, though Laura wouldn't let him.

"That would not be wise," Laura denied, "Currently, if you were to sleep, you would not awaken within a reasonable time period." Roy wanted to call bullshit, but considering she was made to be a killer, he was sure she knew more about the human body than he ever could.

He let out a breath, simultaneously wiping the sweat from his forehead as he did so, "What do you suggest, Laura?" While he was the adult here, he couldn't really think straight with his head being one big mess.

Laura started to walk towards the portal, "We go through."

* * *

(Manhattan, New York, January 6th, 2004)

Laura stepped out the other side, the sun bright and beating down on them. She heard the sound of a soft pop and instinctively turned around. It was just the portal closing behind them. Though it did nothing to ease her nerves, she was in a new city, with new sounds, and new smells.

"Huh, so that's what that feels like." Her father spoke up, he still looked like he was about to pass out, which worried her, but at least he was somewhat comfortable with talking, "Look for the Mailbox that says Dresden on it. There should be a silver car in the front."

She nodded and began walking down the street. There were a few people out, either in front of their homes or walking on the sidewalks. Each looked different and had their own different smell, though they all did have one thing in common.

They were staring.

Her eyes started to dart from person to person. Did they know who she was? _What _she was? Are they working for the facility? Are they going to make her kill Roy like she did her mother? At that thought she would've popped her claws, if Roy didn't chuckle. It was both soothing and reassuring, "Don't worry about them Laura. People these days don't know when to mind their on _business_."

Roy stressed the last word and spoke up loud enough for everyone in the vicinity to hear. It made everyone avert their eyes and go back to what they were previously doing. Though it didn't help ease her paranoia. This sudden move was both unexpected and disorienting, what if the facility had already tagged the place?

Her arm tightened around Roy, causing him to jump a little at its suddenness. He must have sensed her distraught, because he squeezed back, or as well as he could in his state. As if to reassure her further he whispered, "Nothings gonna happen to you. I won't _let_ anything happen to you. Just stay calm and focus on me."

As they walked along the street, she did what Alex told her to do. Soon enough she wasn't even paying attention to the people that were sneaking glances, she focused on everything her father did. The way he breathed, his heart beat, and how safe he made her feel.

"Good job, kiddo." Roy praised her, which made her heart skip a beat, "We're here, though the car _is _a little different then when I last left it. It's still the same place."

In front of them was a single story house, it was made just like any other ordinary house, with a driveway and a small lawn with a tree on it. Her eyes must have lingered longer than she had meant to because Roy called her out on it.

"Like what you see?" Roy managed to sound somehow both smug and curious, "That's a 2004 Ford Mustang, my pride and joy. Costed me a fortune to own and get painted."

Though Laura didn't understand the appeal of cars, she did know that Roy seemed excited when he mentioned it so she felt the need to indulge him, "It is a nice car, but you said it was supposed to be silver, was it not? So why is it black with red racing stripes on it?"

He paused for a moment, "Honestly? Not sure, a buddy of mine more than likely finally got around to painting it like I paid him to do." They neared the house front door when Roy pulled out some keys, and opened the door, "Make yourself at home Laura, what's mine is yours and all that good jazz."

They walked to his living room, which had a leather couch, a lazy boy chair, and a coffee table in the center of the room with a flat screen tv mounted on the wall. The living space was conjoined with the kitchen area with a black dining table near the back doors. The kitchen also had a stove with cabinets attached to it and a microwave and fridge.

"Set me down on the couch please." Roy asked her, though he didn't have to say please, she would do anything to help him in any way. She set him down on the couch, with his head and legs propped on the armrests, "I'm just gonna take a quick nap, there should be food in the fridge and pantry."

She was aware, she could smell it as soon as they entered the house. She had a feeling that he also knew that too and just offered as a courtesy. One that she truly appreciated, "What will I do while you sleep?"

Though he looked asleep he still answered her, not even opening his eyes, "Take a shower if you hadn't already," She, in fact, hadn't, "Grab something to eat, and watch some cartoons or whatever catches your interest, Laura."

"Is that an order?" She knew the answer before she even asked, but deep down she _wanted _to hear him say those words to her. Because to hear those words would mean that she was right to trust him. That he truly cared for her like they were family. And he didn't disappoint.

"It's _never _an order Laura."

* * *

**A/N: So nothing much in terms of action. Just trying to go for some character building between Roy and Laura. Roy takes a big leap in his powers, which will have unforeseen consequences. Also before anyone in the comments start, I know that in chapter one Roy lived in an apartment and now he all of a sudden has a house, it'll be explained in the next chapter. **

**I might just do my own story arc, and time skip a few years, cause honestly the Marvel Comics continuity is** _**complicated**_**. Though I'll keep thinking on it.**

**Also saw Endgame, just gonna leave it at that.**

**Till next time.**


	3. III: Two Sides Of The Same Coin

_**Summary: Being alive in a world of Marvels wasn't all bad, besides the odd villain and or alien trying to kill him that is. But as long as he had the power to hold his own, then by all means. Let them come.**_

* * *

**Quantum Displacement **

**Chapter III: Two Sides Of The Same Coin**

* * *

When Roy opened eyes he had expected to see the ceiling of his not house. He uses not house, because that's what exactly what it was. If he had to guess, it was another universe version of his house. He didn't even know that he had the house keys until he was at the door.

But that didn't matter, not at the moment at least. What mattered right now was that overwhelming smell of fire and brimstone. He could hear the sounds of wailing in the distance, which unnerved him because he had honestly never heard such a sound before even while he was in the Corps.

He angled his head upwards, and to his surprise and dread, the sky was black, almost _charred _for as far as he could see. It was both ominous and dreadful, it was like someone _tore _the beauty out of the sky. This...this couldn't be real, it _shouldn't_. But that cold logical part of his mind knew different.

This was reality. Roy looked around, taking in the sights of the multiple pillars of flame that jetted into the sky, the flames themselves were bright, possibly the only things responsible for lumination, and several stories tall.

The more he saw, the more a cold pit started to fill his stomach. Roy knew this place, while he didn't have the personal experience of seeing it up close before, he both read about it and seen it on television. How could he not? This was the home of a _literal _God. This is where all hope dies. There was no freedom here, there was only tyranny and slavery, there was no free will, there was only…

"Darkseid…" he whispered with dread. His own voice was like that of someone who _knew _they were about to die and couldn't do or say _anything _to change that fact.

"Ahh," The voice was deep, so deep in fact that it both chilled and shook him to his very core, "The welp does know of his God."

Roy looked up, and there, sitting on his throne, was the dark god himself. One of, if not, the strongest being in all of DC comics, sat in front of him. His facial expression was completely blank, something that further scared Roy.

"Tell me," Darkseid spoke, "Do you know why you are here? Do you know _how _you came to be here?"

Roy shook his head, he didn't trust himself to speak, let alone breathe, in fear of outright being obliterated by omega beams.

"It is quite simple," Darkseid stated, as if he was talking about the weather, "You were caught in the event horizon of one of my father boxes. As I'm sure you have already figured out, this in turn has altered your DNA, turning you into a 'metahuman'."

He knew that much, it was basically how Cisco got his powers.

"In fact your situation is almost the same as one of the Leaguers," he felt a but or something similar coming on, "Except in his situation, it was a mother box boom tube that affected him, as such he would have been of no use to me."

Roy looked up, his eyes wide and filled with shock, "Use?"

"But you? You will be my Herald, you will lead the charge as I wage war on multiple realities, where I am unable to be, you will be there." Darkseid's eyes glowed with the power of the omega effect, probably to further intimidate him, though it was necessary, "This is not for debate nor is there any other option. This is your only course of action, if you wish to remain alive."

While another in his place would have fought tooth and nail before ever becoming a slave, he liked to think self-perseverance was one of his top qualities. Although there was something that was nagging him, "Why are you telling me all of this?" He asked, in response he received a(if what he was seeing was correct) raised eyebrow, deciding to not waste any time he further elaborated.

"From what I've gathered, you're a very prideful being. To me it seems as though you don't need a Herald _at all_ and if it's because of a power issue," He looked around at all of the fire pits, as if they contributed to what he was about to say, "Well, if someone, _anyone_, could do _this _to a planet there is _no way in hell_ that they're weak. So, why? You have enough power to rule _galaxies_ without even trying. So why does someone as powerful as you need me?"

Darkseid stood up and folded his arms behind his back, "I will give credit where credit is due. I am strong enough to bring even the mightiest to their knees, but even _I _have things that I cannot accomplish. Obstacles that I cannot overcome with sheer power alone"

"Such as opening a breach to other realities." Roy spoke as it dawned on him. Darkseid was tyranny _incarnate_ there was no way he'd just stop, no _settle_, for his own universe. He'd want something more, he'd want another reality to kneel before him. Though he had felt during the entire conversation, it'd felt as though his dread and terror had increased tenfold, "_That's _what you need me for. It's….it's not to help you win wars, you need me in order to start _more_. You need me because you want to _conquer_ more."

The god's eyes shined even brighter than before, "And just as I said, there is no other option, lest you forfeit your miserable existence."

* * *

_**Roughly two years later…**_

(San Francisco, California, March 25th, 2006)

Roy had honestly wondered when his life had gotten so difficult. Of course, he knew when and how, but in the short span of two years his life had truly went sideways. Two years ago he was living in a world where superhumans didn't exist, where intergalactic threats weren't a daily occurrence, Hell two years ago his biggest cause of concern was paying his bills.

But now?

"Are you sure about this?" Roy's hands were on the steering wheel of his mustang, his knuckles weren't ashen white yet, but he felt as though they would be reaching that point pretty soon, "I'm not doubting you or your scouting skills, but are you absolutely positive?"

His red mustang was parked on the opposite side of a particular townhouse in San Francisco, which the events that led up to them being here in of itself was a long and mostly boring story. He wasn't scared of them being here, far from it, if what his daughter's suspicions and reconnaissance held true (which he knew they were) then this was the home of Laura's family.

"I am positive," She affirmed with a nod, "Do not tell me you are scared, Roy. I have already told you, I have performed all necessary protocols, and I have waited the number of allotted days, as _you _have instructed. I have never been as sure about anything before."

Roy sighed as he looked at Laura. She had changed a lot over the years. Her black hair grew longer, where two years ago they sat just below her shoulders, it now rested in the middle of her back. Her green eyes were now shining brighter, though he believed that was just because he had been with her for almost three years now.

She was dressed in the most bright and casual attire she had at the moment. Considering, what she normally wore and what she had packed, it was the only outfit that didn't have the color black. She was wearing a bright blue polo shirt that fit her perfectly, as she filled the sleeves out but not overly so, white cargo shorts, and tennis shoes. All around she looked like a normal freshmen in high school.

"It's not that…" Roy trailed off, trying to be as tactful as possible, before just saying what was on his mind, "I'm not sure how they're going to react to _me_." Was that completely, self-absorbed? Yes. Yes it was, but he had no clue what was going to happen, and that scared him, "They'll accept you with open arms, Laura, but me?" He gave a soft chuckle, "I'm a complete _stranger_, I'm just some random guy that happened to come across you. What if...what if they take you from me?"

Laura looked at him, her eyes remarkably soft, "You are scared of losing me?" Her hand drifted towards his own, not that either were aware of it. He thought it was ridiculous. He thought he was _being_ ridiculous, being afraid of losing a fourteen year old girl. A child he wasn't related to in any way.

* * *

_**Last year…**_

(Manhattan, New York, May 23rd, 2005)

_Roy had hit the grass for the umpteeth time that day. The feeling of the grass, dirt, and it's wetness was becoming very familiar to him. It had be awhile since he was thrown on the ground like that before, almost made him want to lay there and cherish the feeling. But he couldn't do that. He nor his partner would allow it. _

_Rolling to his feet, Roy settled into his most comfortable combat stance. His left foot was pointed at his opposition, with his right serving as main base of support. Normally, his foot positioning would be seen as both horrendous and downright stupid. But one of the things he had learned about his powers was that he had _perfect _balance. And when he said perfect, he meant it._

_The way Laura described it, was that he had an enhanced sixth sense, it was like Daredevil's echolocation, or Spider-Man's spider sense(Not That Laura knew about those). From what she had explained to him it was that his body and mind were both instinctively aware of where it was as in its exact positioning, like all the way down to what degree of angle he was facing, from his arm all the way down to his tiniest molecule. Though it could be tricked, just like the other two examples. _

_Which was one of the reasons why they were training. Laura both suggested and wanted for him to hone his sense as fast and as efficiently as possible. He had initially asked her to teach him how to fight roughly a month ago. He had thought that Laura would object or at least be somewhat wary and voice her concerns, but she did the exact opposite. _

_She had spent a few hours in her room, before coming out with various charts, diagrams, the works. He remembered it fondly, both of them sitting in the living room discussing his combat prowess, or lack thereof, and how to improve it. While basically getting told he sucked by a thirteen year old wasn't what he'd call _fun_. It was just the sparkle in her eyes. _

"_Much better than last time," She praised, he felt a negative about to come, "Though try to make your movements less obvious, if I can read you this easy then you will never win, much less land a hit on me."_

"_How am I making them obvious?" Roy asked, "And can you dumb it down for me? Believe it or not, I'm not as smart as I look."_

"_But you do not look very smart to begin with."_

_He just leveled a flat stare at her, "You're lucky I can't beat you."_

_She just stared, though he could see the corners of her mouth quivering, "As I have told you before, it is neither luck or chance. It is all skill and proper training, which you will develop the longer I teach you."_

"_Did...did you just _brag_? About both being a badass and a teacher?" He pointed at her, completely dumbfounded and amazed. For as long as they've been living together, she had never bragged about anything. Damn, he was really rubbing off on her wasn't he?_

_She, however, ignored him. Opting to get back to the task at hand. _

"_You are putting too much emphasis with each of your attacks, like you are trying to show off," Laura explained, before gaining a thoughtful look, "That and you are slower than a snail." She received an indignant 'Hey!' before continuing, "It is okay, with enough time you will be moving faster and hitting stronger."_

_She dropped into a combat stance, "But first you have to knock me down." _

_It was almost as if she was excited and happy that he asked for her help. That she was simply happy to be there with him. As he charged Laura, he could've swore he saw a small, content smile on her face._

* * *

_**Now...**_

He was scared of losing her, and he made that clear, "I-I-I know I'm not your real family, and if you want a shot at being with them, go ahead. I'm not going to guilt trip you into staying with me," he'd never do that, out of all people, he'd never do that to her, "But I _do _see you as family, Laura."

They sat there for want felt like an eternity before Laura spoke, her voice soft and heartfelt, "I...Thank you, Roy. I know that at times I could be rather _difficult _to understand and support and that you did not need to care for me." She raised her hands, slowly grabbing the sides of Roy's face. She turned him towards her, noting that his eyes were misty, "But we _are _family, no one will, or _could_ ever replace you."

Laura felt a small smile grace her face, "I love you, daddy." She then pulled him into a hug. As they sat there, Roy remained stiff and that made her second guess herself. Did she do the right thing? Or had she misinterpreted him and the situation? The clone was about to pull away and apologize, before Roy's arms reached around her and pulled her close.

"I love you too, sweetie."

He let her go, feeling a million times better, "Now! Come on, you got a cousin and aunt to meet."

* * *

He saw hell.

_Fire crackled in the wind, screams of the damned filled the night sky._

He saw hell.

_Cries for salvation were whispered along the wind_. _Though they remained unanswered._

He saw hell.

_The heroes, the legends, that he thought could stop him, that he trusted to stop him laid beaten and broken._

He saw hell.

_The demons captured more and more humans, to take them to Apokolips and make them their kin. _

Everywhere he looked, he saw hell. How did it end up like this? When would it end? He looked down at his feet, the body of one of his favorite heroes, laid before him. He had put up an excellent and difficult fight, given the man's name and title, he wouldn't have expected anything less. For every time they traded blows, his _will_ to not lose, his _will _to not let his home fall, his _will_ to save everyone increased tenfold.

He believed that if their fight had continued any longer, without either combatant gaining ground, he would've breached into the realm of the gods themselves, but it would've been for naught, for he himself was trained by the gods themselves.

He shook his head. This was not the first time he had fought one of the man's ilk before, but he had never had the _privilege _and _curse_ to fight this man specifically. He knelt down to the body of the man he respected in his youth, the green uniform and insignia, brought forth an inevitable nostalgia. Which in turn, let emotions, that he had once buried, resurface.

He quickly squashed them down, he no longer had the right to feel anything. He was killer, nothing more and nothing less. He picked up the body of _Hal Jordan_, the last Green Lantern, the last member of the Justice League, and made his way down the hill.

He ignored everything, the death, the decay, the humans screaming as Parademons flew them into boom tubes. He just walked down the hill. Any other man would've felt unimaginable guilt, but not him. He had cast off such things _years _ago.

"Rupture," A feminine voice called out to him, trying and failing to sound scornful and respectful at the same time, "What are you doing with that mortal _filth_?"

He turned his head towards the woman, she was about six foot six, had black hair tied into a ponytail, and was dressed in what he'd describe as 'dominatrix' fetish gear. He spoke, his mask offering a synthesized voice to mask his own, "What does it look like I'm doing, Lashina? I'm giving him a proper burial."

Because he'd be damned three times over before he let that so called _scientist_ defile his body. Lashina, however, wasn't having any of that.

"Why? Because he and you are apart of the same race? Because he fought oh so valiantly?!" Lashina barked out a laugh, it was both disgusting and horrendous, "Don't make me laugh with your self-righteous bullshit," She paused as a thought accrued to her, "Or is it because you think this small amount of _decency _will somehow justify what you are? _Who _you are?"

He knew her game, and he didn't want to play, "_What _do you want, Lashina? If it is nothing of importance or a message from Lord Darkseid, then get out of my way before I need to find someone else to lead the furies." He walked passed her as if she wasn't there.

Lashina grounded her teeth, before smiling as if remembering why she originally bothered to speak with him, "As a matter of fact, I do." Rupture paused. Taking that as her cue to continue, she did just that, "Lord Darkseid wishes to see you once all resources have been extracted from this world." Lashina then pointed towards the body of the fallen Green Lantern, "The scientists have also expressed interest in dissecting the deceased Metahumans to create stronger Parademons."

Rupture turned towards her, eyes full of rage, though she could not see it, "And what is Lord Darkseid's word on the matter?"

Lashina's smile turned cruel, "He himself is curious and awaits the findings." Lashina turned around and walked away, but not before leaving with a snide remark, "Now, bring that human _filth _to Apokolips, you low born trash."

He stood there while he watched Lashina take her leave. His rage reaching levels he hadn't felt since Granny's _training_. He took deep breaths to calm and collect himself. Once that was done, he had set Green Lantern's body down, taking care as if it was a highly fragile artifact. He crossed the man's arms over his chest and offered a small prayer.

"Forgive me," He lit his hand with Warp Wave energy, the energy giving his hand an unearthly red glow, and fired at the body, effectively igniting it and slowly reducing it to ash, "I respect you too much to allow your body to be _violated _by these monsters."

He walked away, an interdimensional portal forming and allowing him to step through. As soon as he stepped through the other side Rupture knelt before the very embodiment of tyranny, his head tilted downward in a sigh of both respect and disgust. Darkseid himself was standing on a sleek platform, overlooking the destruction he had wrought. The destruction that he had helped create.

"You have done well, Herald." Darkseid's voice boomed, his authority both palpable and unmeasurable, "Another universe falls before Darkseid. More heroes to bend and break under my might."

It was then he noticed that the New God was holding something, or rather, _someone_, "The female Kryptonian was quite admirable, though just as foolhardy as the Superman," The God turned around, holding _Kara Zor-El _by the tail end of her cape, making her dangle from Darkseid's hand, her face was bloodied and bruised, with her uniform practically being torn to shreds, with there just barely being enough to keep her modest.

"I trust that Lashina has passed word to you?" Darkseid didn't wait for an answer, for he already knew, "I want the girl given to the scientists, I want them to study her genetic structure and replicate it. The Parademons will have the strength befitting an army of Darkseid. Do I make myself, clear?"

He had already killed enough of his heroes, he didn't want another on his hands, "Lord Darkseid, if this most humble Herald may offer a suggestion." He prayed that this would work, otherwise he'd be in a FUBAR situation, even though he already was. "If the Kryptonian is christened into a new leader for the Furies, that would not only give us more power during the first stages, it would also grant you another powerful and loyal warrior."

Darkseid didn't say anything.

"And would it also not be the most delicious irony?" He quickly tried to support his cause, "To have the ultimate paragon's last relative fight for not justice and freedom, but for conquest and anti-life?"

Darkseid remained silent before smirking, "You are learning, Herald. While not months ago you would shout and protest, now you barter and reason. You humans truly do adapt to your environments, a quality that both my furies and lieutenants lack." The New God walked over to him, "Raise your head and stand my Herald." He did as he was told and watched as Darkseid laid Supergirl in his arms, "Take the girl, train her in our ways, and if she still resists or is unable to perform to my expectations."

His eyes glowed red, while the threat wasn't stated he had understood, either turn Supergirl or the Omega Sanction, "There _will_ be consequences."

* * *

(San Francisco, California, March 25th, 2006)

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Laura had knocked on the door. Roy himself was currently leaning against one of the porch's rails, his arms crossed as he waited for the door to open. He had hoped he had looked calm, because deep down he was a social wreck.

Social anxiety had always been a weakness of his. Hell, he couldn't even talk confidently with random people, unless it was required by work or that he needed to get something done. He suppressed the urge to sigh, he had been a Marine for God's sake. He had two combat tours under his belt, and yet he couldn't talk to anyone without losing his mind? The hell, Roy?

"Yes, how can I...?" Roy was brought out of his self-loathing when a feminine voice answered the door. The woman gasped in both shock and disbelief, "Oh my god."

"Hello." Laura simply responded to her aunt as if them seeing each other was an everyday thing. "I am Laura Kinney, it is nice to see you, Aunt Debbie," she introduced herself, more out of politeness than anything, she then turned around and tucked on Roy's sleeve, bringing him closer, "And this is my dad, Roy."

The woman numbly nodded, probably overloaded with everything that was currently happening, and because of this, they stayed standing there for a few seconds before her mind caught up with reality, "Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry! Come on in. Make yourselves at home."

They did just that, though as they did, Roy noticed that Debbie gave him a weird look. Though he chose not to comment on it, both him and Laura both sat on the sofa in the living room while Debbie sat on an armchair.

Neither side knew how to start, but eventually Debbie spoke, "L-Laura, you have _no_ idea how happy I am to see you again. After what happened with Megan, both you and Sarah just _disappeared_." Her eyes cut to him, they didn't look kind at all, "Where have you _been_ for the past three years? _What _have you been doing for the past three years?"

At this point, Debbie was outright glaring at him, but before either side could say anything another voice from the stairs made itself known, "Debbie?! What's going on? Is Megan back already?"

Not even a few seconds later, they were greeted with the sight of what Roy would put in his own words 'An everyday salaryman', he looked confused before a small flash of recognition passed through his eyes, neither of the rooms having noticed it, and the only reason why _he _did was because he was waiting for it, "Debbie? Who are this people and why are they in our house?"

"Desmond!" She quickly stood up and walked towards him, her face the epitome of conflicted, "They're family," she turned forwards them, her eyes soft when she looked at Laura, "That's my niece, Laura," then she glared at him once more, "And that's her _father_."

Roy quickly stood up, his hands raised in surrender, "Hey lady! I don't know why you're so uppity with me, but I didn't do jack to you! Hell, this is the first time I'm even seeing you!"

"You know what you did!" The older woman quickly shot back, "Don't sit there and try to lie to me! In my house and straight to my _face_!" Desmond looked at a loss for words, probably the first time he had ever seen her like this.

"What is going on?" Laura looked between the both of them, her eyes filled with confusion. A confusion that was shared with him. "Are you sure you two do not have some form of history?"

"I'm not sure," He really wasn't, he hadn't even said a word before she was going all righteous fury on him, he knew that _he _didn't, but he wasn't sure he could say the same for this dimension's version of him, "How 'bout you go upstairs and wait for your cousin. If that's alright with our _esteemed _host?"

"Oh screw off!"

Laura blinked, "Are you sure?"

The concern was sweet, but sad to say he really wasn't in the mood to appreciate it, "Yeah, I'll let you know when we're done." And soon enough, Laura was walking out the living room and upstairs, he then turned his attention towards Debbie, "The hell's your problem lady?"

Now that Laura wasn't present, she cut loose, "You know _exactly _what my problem is you bastard! I saw the photograph!" Before he could ask what she was talking about, she walked out for a few seconds before returning with something in her hand, "Tell me, what the _hell_ is this?!"

She shoved it into hands, and he hastily brought up his hands to catch it before it fell to the ground. He raised an eyebrow at the seething woman before unfolding it and looking at it, it was a photo of an even younger Laura in a sterile white room, dressed in a medical gown and in a fetal position.

He felt rage rush throw his very being before he forced it down like a pill, he knew where she was going with this, and he'd be damned if she put this on him, "I don't know what you're trying to prove with this," He slowly breathed out, "but I have never and _will never _do anything like this to her. Because believe it or not, I love Laura, more than _anything_ in this fucked up world."

He barely noticed Desmond walking over and looking at the picture, "If you don't believe that, believe this: _I'm not responsible for that!_" He had to reign in his emotions, he couldn't risk unintentionally letting loose his powers because someone, who didn't understand the situation at all, basically called him a _monster_.

"I believe him." Desmond, who had been quiet throughout this entire ordeal, spoke up, his voice clear and final.

"Desmond!"

"Debbie just look at him," Desmond spoke exasperated, "The guy practically wears his heart on his sleeves. For Christ's sake, he's barely keeping himself from shouting, I'd like to think that if he was the type of person you were accusing him of being, he would've done something _completely _drastic."

Roy would've been relieved if it was literally _anyone _else sticking up for him, but he wisely decided to shut us mouth before he dug himself into a deeper hole. Debbie wasn't any better off either, she looked like she had swallowed a lemon whole, "Argh! Fine! But there's no way in hell he's staying here!"

"What?!" Roy eyes went wide, "Why?! I haven't done anything wrong, and I know it's your right and everything to not want me to stay here, but just kicking me out cause you hate me for literally _no reason_…"

"_No reason_, he says!" Debbie looked about ready to strangle him, "And you're goddamn right it's within my power to refuse you…!" Before she could finish, she was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"Mom!" That must have been Megan, "I'm home! Where are you?" She walked into the living room, taking in the sight of the three adults standing in the middle, with both him and her mom a few inches apart, she asked the obvious question, "What's going on?"

Debbie looked at her daughter, unsure how to voice her current situation, "I…" she sighed before grabbing her daughter's hands, "I'm not sure how to tell you this…"

"Try words. In English, you know? Our native language."

"Heh." He chuckled, and got a full on glare telling him to shut up from Debbie, he wasn't sorry in the slightest, "What? It was kinda funny."

"We have guests," She spoke, her voice calm and low, a farcry to what it was a few minutes prior, "Your cousin, Sarah's daughter is here…" It sounded like she wanted to only have one guest, which to be fair, she _technically _did. But he wouldn't let her just gloss over him like he wasn't even there.

"So am I." He spoke up cheerfully, he gave a small wave and a smile, which grew wider when he heard Debbie growl, "I'm Laura's dad, just call me Roy." He would've given her a handshake, but he felt it would've been more important for her to see Laura instead, "Laura's upstairs if you want to talk to her, just know that she can be a little socially awkward."

She looked between her mother and him, completely confused, "Oookay?" She then turned around and went upstairs. Debbie sighed and turned towards him, her face looking as if she didn't want to be in the same room as him, much less speak to him.

"Look," Roy sighed as he made for the door, "I'll get Laura's stuff and stay in a hotel, or some shit." Normally, he'd avoid cursing so much, but he was tired of both Debbie's irrational hate for him and today, "I'll check in on her every now and again."

"And if she wants to stay?"

Roy was already one foot through the door, "Then make sure she's happy." He didn't wait for a response before closing the door behind him and making his way for his car. This wasn't how he thought today would turn out, from getting hated by Laura's Aunt to him having to buy a whole hotel room.

Today was not his—

"What the fuck?" He paused, ever since he started honing his powers, he had figured out that he had the ability to sense when their was a tear in reality. Of course, he had read the comics and knew he could do this, but actually experiencing it was completely different.

His vision was filled with a world of colors as his eyes glowed red, there were multiple green trails that littered his sight it indicated that there were _multiple _people that didn't belong to this universe, including him. But what really caught his sight was an energy signature that was _exactly _like his.

Looks like getting Laura's clothes was going to have to wait.

Roy opened a portal and walked through. When he stepped through, he was on a rooftop, probably a few miles from Debbie's house. On the edge of the roof was another figure, obviously male, dressed in some sort of armor that had a cloak attached to it.

"Dresden," The figure's voice sounded computerized, probably a filter, "It took you long enough. Almost thought that you wouldn't notice me." So he was being called out. Roy was still seeing the interdimensional energy in the area and could tell the guy was a breacher, he was practically _coated_ in green.

Just his luck.

"Didn't know you were waiting for me, if I had I would've brought flowers," Roy powered up, his hands glowing with energy, "So, why did you feel the need to call me out here?"

"Because you don't belong here." The figure turned around, his hands powering up the same way Roy's did, The figure disappeared in a flash of red, the same flash of red _he had_. The fuck was going on here? But before he could think on that he felt the hair on his neck stand on end, and before he could he even register it, he was already turning around and blocking an energy coated fist.

The first thing Roy noticed was the pitch black mask that had an omega symbol on the forehead. The second thing he noticed was the ominous red eyes that seemed to stare through him.

"And it's time someone finally got rid of you."

* * *

**A/N: So here we go with the first arc of this story. If I had a name for it, I'd probably call it **_**something**_**, but I can't think of a name right now sooo yeah. I feel like I'm going too fast with this, but I kind of have to, because I'm trying to cover **_**a lot **_**of ground. Think I'm just trying for too many things at once. **

**This arc is probably going to be either five chapters or less, and will take place during **_**Target X**_**. Also, I'm gonna try to base Rupture, the antagonist for Roy this arc, off of another favorite character of mine. Cause he's cool as fuck and I like what they tried to do with him. So we're finally about to get some action, hope you guys are excited, cause I know I am.**

**Till next time.**


	4. IV: Collision Course

_**Summary: Being alive in a world of Marvels wasn't all bad, besides the odd villain and or alien trying to kill him that is. But as long as he had the power to hold his own, then by all means. Let them come.**_

* * *

**Quantum Displacement **

**Chapter IV: Collision Course**

* * *

Roy ducked as another punch was sent from behind. He then followed up with a leg sweep, only for the bastard to disappear in a flash of red. He had no idea how long they had been fighting like this, but if he had to guess he'd say about thirty minutes. Neither side was making any progress, whether that was because he was actually doing a decent job holding his own or if the other guy was just playing with him, he wasn't sure.

Another flash of red, this time from the right, Roy quickly back petaled, avoiding a roundhouse to the temple. Seeing an opening, Roy fired a blast at the guy. Though, and this was when Roy's eyes grew wide, the guy somehow _phased_ through the blast. The blast itself causing a small explosion on the opposite side of the roof they were on.

"The hell?" Roy asked incredulously as he mentally took account of all the powers he'd seen so far; _Teleportation, energy manipulation, energy projection, and now phasing_, "What kind of overpowered powerset do you have?!"

Roy tilted his body to the side, dodging a blast that was visually similar to his own, "The kind bestowed from the gods." His assailant said simply before firing multiple blasts at him.

Reacting, Roy sprinted to the nearest cover he could see. Having a roof turbine vent as cover wasn't the brightest of ideas, but it was better than nothing. He waited a few seconds before the guy stopped firing blasts, and shot up from cover, only to discover he wasn't there.

Slowly, walking out of cover and looking around the rooftop he spoke, "You know, we've been doing this song and dance for almost an hour. If all you got is hit and run tactics then you better stop wasting my time." He paced in a circle, his eyes scanning for even the slightest thing out of place, "Thought you were trying to get rid of me? Don't have the skill to back that up?"

He stopped, feeling the hair on his neck stand on end he didn't see a red flash anywhere. '_If he's not attacking from behind, front, or sides, then…?!'_ He jumped backwards, putting distance between where he just was and where he landed. It was good that he jumped when he did, because a red beam shot from below the roof, leaving a considerably decent sized hole, and indicating the guy was inside.

He ran up to the hole and pointed both his fist down, he then started firing inside, his blasts, lighting up the building's interior in red everytime he fired. He continued to fire when he saw a cloaked figure dodging and weaving between the blasts. Roy also noticed that the guy was phasing sparingly, was it something he could only use a set number of times?

Didn't matter, he had the enemy at a disadvantage. Eventually, he would either slip up and get hit or run out of times he had to phase. Roy fired faster, his blasts hitting everything in the building except his target. It caused him to feel a large amount of frustration, a frustration that he was sure his enemy would capitalize.

"You're unfocused and overconfident," The computerized voice chided from behind him, Roy didn't even have time to turn around before he received a concussive blast from behind, launching him to the other side of the roof, "A devastating and deadly combination when on the battlefield."

Roy picked himself up, glaring at the armored individual, "Oh yeah? Well you suck, so I guess we're pretty even, huh?" He raised both his hands up and fired a blast, "And I don't want or _need _your advice when it comes to the battlefield!" He had seen and lost too much in Afghanistan just to have some cloaked bastard to tell him about it.

His enemy simple phased through it, "I have fought in more wars than you could possibly comprehend," He walked closer, phasing through all of Roy's blasts, "Did you really think you could beat me? I have fought men and women who stood with gods, I was trained by the dark gods, honed and tempered into the perfect war machine."

Roy continued to fire, his face full of panic, the fear of actually dying, finally starting to settle in. If he had trouble dealing with some unknown villain then how would he fare against the big time villains? What about the Sinister Six? What about the villains he couldn't remember? Shit, what about _Thanos_? Hell, how would he fare against fucking _Ultron_? For the first time in the last two years since he's been here, the gravity of his situation truly started to sink in.

"It's finally starting to settle in isn't it?" The enemy asked, his cloak billowing in the wind as his red eyes stared into his soul, "That feeling of powerlessness, that feeling of staring at a mountain that you could never hope to conquer, of being outclassed in every way possible," the computerized voice offered no sympathy for him.

He didn't have time to be scared, not right now at least, so he turned that fear into determination. A determination to go back to Laura, "How 'bout you save that shit for the ones that actually give a damn. Or better yet, tell me _who the fuck you are_ and why I should care."

The figure reached behind his back and underneath his cloak and pulled out a goddamn _scythe. _It was a few inches taller than him with the blade being a dark red and having an omega symbol where the blade and snatch met. "False bravado Dresden?" The figure sighed, as if disappointed in a younger brother, "I had expected better from you, but since you're going to die, it doesn't really matter."

"I am Rupture," He leaped forward, scythe posed to shred him to pieces, "The one who will put an end to your miserable existence!"

Roy reacted accordingly, he flipped back, causing Rupture to miss and be vulnerable to a blast at the side. A blast he had no problem in firing. Rupture was pushed back a few feet before growling and pouncing again. This time it was different however, once Rupture was a few meters away from striking range he disappeared in a flash of red.

Roy sent a concussive blast at his feet, sending him several feet into the air, hoping to get a birds eye view of the area. It was for naught as Rupture had anticipated it, and reappeared in a flash of red above him. The scythe wielder swung in a downward arc, clearly taking advantage of Roy's inability and inexperience in aerial combat.

Roy quickly brought a hand up, hoping to shield himself from the scythe's arc, and to the surprise of both Rupture and himself. It did just that. Instead of a blast, the energy moved like an outer ring that spread a few inches from his hand and intercepted the scythe's tip, preventing him from being cut in half.

"What?!" Rupture shouted in disbelief, before feeling a downward tug which in turned caused him to remember that gravity was a still a thing and disappeared in a flash of red once more.

The shock and thrill of discovering a new aspect of his powers quickly wore off as he started to approach the ground at a breakneck pace. "_Oh, shit!_" He screamed at the top of his lungs, he couldn't remember if there were any heroes stationed in San Fran, but he prayed for some sort of divine intervention.

He couldn't fire his blasts and risk hitting something flammable, he didn't want the attention of S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers yet. As matter of fact, were there any heroes on the west coast? As the ground approached faster, he decided to say _fuck it_, rather be alive and deal with the backlash than _dead_ on the ground.

He pumped as much power as he could into his blasts, using them as a cushion for his fall. He was still moving at a considerable speed so in order to brace himself he rolled as soon as he hit the ground. Ignoring the onlookers with their phones out recording him.

He stood up and scanned the increasing crowd, he didn't know what type of person Rupture was, but he had a feeling that he didn't give a damn about innocents being in his way. So he stood there, ready for an attack from any direction, constantly turning his body in order to minimize his openings and maintain his awareness.

He heard the portion of the crowd he was facing gasp and point upward, without thinking he turned around, blasts already primed and at the ready. Only for him to look completely dumbfounded by what he saw.

"It's best you power down and come quietly," There was a blonde woman hovering in the air, dressed in black boots that stopped mid thigh, black arm sleeves that stopped at her biceps, a black one piece with a yellow lightning bolt in the center, a red sash around her waist, "I'm authorized to use _deadly _force, so think about your options wisely kid."

Since when was Ms. Marvel in San Francisco?!

Hovering a few feet away was the aforementioned, Ms. Marvel with a few squads worth of S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers. As much as he wanted to test his might and power against Lady Marvel, he knew he didn't have the experience or correct skill set beat her, much less put up a decent fight.

Roy's face looked like he had just swallowed a lime, "Yeah, Yeah, whatever, Lady Marvel." It wasn't smart to get an attitude with a known short tempered alcoholic, but he just survived falling from a _shit ton_ feet and almost getting disemboweled, and now he had to deal with S.H.I.E.L.D and all the fuckery _that _entailed.

He raised his hands above his head, the universal sign for 'surrender' as the woman floated down towards him. Her face calm and collected, or at least trying to be, as she turned him around and put him in handcuffs. After she read his rights, of course.

"So, handcuffs huh?" Roy jiggled his hands to show said items, before smirking, "Didn't know you were into bondage." He tsked a few times, even as they started to rise in the air, "What would the boys back home think?"

The human/Kree hybrid didn't look put off in the slightest, "Oh God. Don't tell me you're one of the chatty ones." She sounded so miserable, he almost felt bad. Key word being almost. Soon enough they were in view of the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier, which was huge as fuck, but he didn't have time to focus on that, or rather he chose not to focus on the place he would no doubt be interrogated in. So he chose to focus on the blonde woman holding him.

"Chatty?!" He gasped, the hurt in his voice clearly fake, "I'll have you know it's a part of my charm, and I'm not _chatty_, I'm sociable. There's a difference."

That did earn him a soft chuckle, "Sure it is kid. I'll be sure to tell Spider-Man next time I see him."

"Also, can you stop calling me kid?" He asked as they landed on the helicarrier, he could see various crewmen and soldiers bustling about on the runway, "I'm twenty-three and pay bills."

"Whatever kid, we're moving."

* * *

"So," Roy spoke up as Ms. Marvel led him down various halls, "Do I get my phone call _now_ or do I wait until after my interrogation? Cause believe it or not, I got people that care about me."

The blonde just raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, more like one person," Roy reaffirmed with a nod of his head, "But still, do I get a phone call or not?" They turned another corner and eventually they were met with security guards posted in front of a door. The heroine and guards exchanged a few words that he felt the need to not pay attention to, instead opting to figure out how to get off this death trap alive.

"I'll talk to Fury about it," She answered. She led him into a very sparse room that only had a chair and table in it. Typical interrogation room, not surprising at all. "For now just wait and someone'll be here to ask you a few questions." she walked him over and sat him down in the chair. She adjusted his cuffs so it was attached to the table.

Roy blinked, "Then I'm free to go?" There was no way it would be that easy. Would it?

"Then you're free to go." She confirmed as she walked away and stood a little bit away from the door, which surprised him because he thought she had finished dealing with him. She must have caught his surprise because she spoke up, "I'm here in case you decide to try your luck and cause a scene."

"So babysitter, got it." He snapped as he gave her a smile, "That's gotta suck, you got all that power, but they stick you on detainee watch." Besides, wasn't there some big world ending threat that took higher priority than him?

"Sometimes you get stuck with crap jobs," Ms. Marvel crossed her arms and shrugged, "You just learn to deal with it and do that job to the best of your abilities."

Roy laughed, it reminded him of his earlier years in the Corps, good times, "Yeah, I know the feeling. Being voluntold to do shit sucks major balls, but hey, no other place you'd rather be right?"

"Work wise? Nah," The blonde smirked at him and shifted her weight to her right foot, "But being stuck in a room with an annoying ass kid? I'd rather be on a beach somewhere with a bottle in my hand."

He chuckled, not the least bit offended, "Yeah, I know what you're talking about," He shrugged his shoulders before winking at her, "Though, I wouldn't say no to taking ya to the beach, or just getting a drink some time." What? He hadn't made any friends since being dropped off in this chaotic universe, and while Ms. Marvel wasn't his first choice, Hell she wasn't even the _tenth_, it was still better than nothing.

She gave him a coy smile and an eye roll, "How about you get past the questioning, then I'll think about it." It definitely wasn't a no as far as he was concerned. He would've continued if it wasn't for the sound of the door opening. Sending the friendly conversation to a screeching halt, now they were getting down to business.

Opening and closing the door behind him was a caucasian man dressed in black and white tactical gear with weapon holsters on his left thigh and armpit. In his hands were several files, more than likely all on him. Ms. Marvel gave the man a sharp salute and an appropriate greeting, "Afternoon, Colonel."

"At ease, Danvers." Fury gave a salute of his own, before sizing Roy up, "This the one?" He took a seat in the adjacent chair to his own, his face the perfect picture of calm and collected, "Doesn't look like much, but looks can be deceiving in our line of work."

Ms. Marvel nodded in agreement, "He's been cooperative so far, sir. No signs of ill intent, unless being an annoying pain in the ass counts as ill intent." She gave him a small smile, indicating that she was both serious and joking at the same time.

"Oh, so you got jokes, huh?" Roy gave her small smirk, showing he was joining the banter between them, "And here I was, ready to take you out on the date of a lifetime."

"Oh?" Ms. Marvel's voice was filled with an emotion he couldn't decipher, "One little joke and you're done pursuing me?" She shook her head in faux dismay, "I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Who said I was giving up?" Ms. Marvel blinked, then he elaborated, "Now that I know you can dish out jokes, I'm just going to be trying harder." He gave her a smile and a wink for her trouble.

She just rolled her eyes, there wasn't any pity or disgust in them though. '_Note to self. Pursue that.'_

"Ahem," The third person in the room made himself known, "I hope you both are done flirting, it's about time we got down to the real reason we're all here. You both can save your budding romance over each other when you're alone."

At least they both had the decency to look ashamed. Fury took out one of the files and placed it on the table, specifically within reaching distance of Roy, "Royce William Dresden, prefers to go by Roy. Son of Annie Dresden and William Dresden, both deceased, orphaned at the young age of six. Later adopted by Winston Frost and Hazel Frost, then estranged from adopted family ten years later." Fury recited his file as Roy himself was flipping through them, "Enlisted in the Marine Corps at seventeen, took part in three combat deployments, two in Afghanistan and one in Iran. Honorably discharged after four years, decorated and with the rank of Staff Sergeant."

Roy didn't show his surprise, he guessed somethings would be different in this universe. Such as having three deployments instead of two and leaving as a Staff Sergeant instead of a Corporal. This version of him didn't get that ninja punch then, "Didn't know you were a fan, but I'm guessing you didn't set all this up for an autograph."

"You'd be guessing correctly, Dresden," Fury took out another file, this one denser than his personal one, "Exactly two years ago we picked an unknown and powerful energy signature that appeared in your house for precisely one minute and thirty nine seconds."

Fury slid the file over to him, allow him to look through it while the man continued to speak, "We had the house inspected and discovered no sign of you within it, of course we had assumed that you simply weren't there during that time, but a quick questioning of your neighbors disproved that immediately."

Roy was flipping through the pages when he suddenly spotted something that made his blood run cold. It was a picture of him and Laura exiting one of his portals, the one that they initially took after leaving Dakota. However, what was unorthodox about the picture besides his portal that he himself looked, for a like of a better term, like _static_.

"Now, imagine my surprise when that same energy signature suddenly appears again, a few days later in the form of both you and a thirteen year old kid exiting a portal," If Fury was aware of his shocked state he didn't show it, "We figured you were a mutant and felt that your situation would better be left to the professionals, of course we had agents staged at your home just in case Hydra wanted to get their hands on you," That made sense, if S.H.I.E.L.D had managed to get a read on him who's to say that someone else _didn't_. "As long as you didn't do anything that'd warrant the need to bring in you, we were just gonna put you on a watch list and let you raise the kid in peace."

At this point Ms. Marvel spoke up, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. You have a kid?!" She asked shocked and somewhat disappointed, he didn't understand that disappointment though.

"Yeah, she's adopted," He said and watched as she looked somewhat relieved, "Love her to death regardless, also the reason why I want my phone call."

"Phone call?"

"He's been asking about it since we got on the helicarrier," Ms. Marvel explained, "I told him I'd bring it up with you, but I hadn't seen you until now so."

Fury sighed, "Sure kid, just wait till we're done here." Roy just nodded in confirmation and as a sign for him to keep going.

"The agents would've been the end," Fury continued back on track, "But until recently we've been receiving the _same _energy signature from across the states." Fury pulled out a data pad that showed a map of the United States, but some states had red blips in them, indicating that's where the energy signatures were picked up.

He raised an eyebrow, "You think these were because of me?" It was a valid deduction, so he really had no reason of being mad, though Roy knew that he himself wasn't responsible for them.

"At first? Yes," Fury then shook his head before jerking a thumb towards Ms. Marvel, "But then we sent Ms. Marvel to one of the points, just a few seconds behind when we picked up the appearance of the signature, and well, it be better if you just see it for yourself."

He turned around the data pad and pressed on it a few times before turning it back towards him. "This was taken from one of the cameras that was able to capture the fight."

"Fight?"

_The camera showed an intersection filled with smoking and turned over cars. There were numerous people running and screaming as bursts of red and yellow shined above the lateral limits of the camera. Sounds of energy blasts, fists making contact and things exploding were also there. _

_Eventually one of the combatants entered the screen, it was Ms. Marvel, and she looked like she had seen better days. Parts of her uniform were scorched off, leaving behind black spots on her normally flawless skin. Her blonde hair was matter to her forehead with sweat, and her mask looked to be chipped off a little bit. It looked like she had been thrown from above, before flipping and landing on the street, making a carter as she did so, "Try this, you bitch!" She screamed as she launched yellow beams of energy from her hands, that must have hit their target because a yell of anger was heard shortly after. _

_Ms. Marvel looked ready to fly after her opponent before a flash of red was seen, just a few feet away from her. His form was like static, unable to be made out, but his scythe was still recognizable. It was Rupture. He swung his scythe downward, though it was easily dodged and countered by Ms. Marvel. She sent him flying back the way he came with a kick, though he fired a blast strong enough to knock her off balance. She tried to shake off her daze but it was too late because another blonde came into view screaming in rage as she punched her into the ground with enough force to shake the camera and create a cloud of dirt. _

_Then there was a flash of red and the feed was cut to black._

Roy looked at the black screen for a few seconds before looking to the blonde woman, her face pulled into a scowl, "Not. A. _Word_." The look on her face promised enough pain to last a lifetime.

Roy just nodded, "So, these people that fought with her are the ones behind these signatures that your picking up," Fury nodded and waited for him to continue, "And judging by your impeccable timing and bringing me here, you figure there's some sort of connection between those guys," He pointed towards the black screen with his fingers, "and me." He then pointed towards himself with his thumbs.

Fury nodded, "We were hoping you'd be able to shine a little light on this situation. We have two Enhanced humans creating portals all over the states, which the two Enhanced in question can and _have _gone toe-to-toe with the likes of Ms. Marvel, and now we have one, who not only appears to display the same powers as you, but also, not even three hours earlier, has attacked you in broad daylight."

The man leaned forward, his elbows propped up on the table and his hands forming a bridge, "That's not a coincidence, Dresden."

Roy sighed, his head slumped for the first time since sitting down, "I wish it were. I don't know who they are if that's what you're asking," he looked Fury dead in his eyes, his expression grim, "But what I _do _know is that the one with the scythe goes by Rupture and that he wants to kill me."

"Why?" Ms. Marvel asked, speaking up, for what felt like, in a long time, "You've never seen them before, correct?" Roy nodded at the blonde, "So there's no way he should be able to hold a vendetta. Hell, he shouldn't even _have _one. Unless he was hired by some shadow organization as a means to assassinate you."

"Not likely," Fury chimed in, "They wouldn't have made that scene with you in Nevada if that was the case. It would've been quick and clean. In and out." Fury narrowed his eyes at Roy, analyzing him down to his very soul, "Which means there's something our guest isn't telling us."

Ms. Marvel glared at him, assuming he was lying about something. He would've been somewhat put off if it wasn't for two reasons. Reason one being it was basically her job to make sure he wasn't going to try anything. Reason two being that her glare was somehow sexy as all hell, "You've been a cool guy so far, Roy, but if there's one thing I hate above anything, it's a lair. So hurry up and spill and things won't get nasty."

He should be scared, but the look he was giving was having the opposite effect. The fuck was wrong with him? "I'm not hiding anything. I don't know the actual reason he's after me, I just have a really vague idea of one," He said, they both nodded as a sign for him to continue, "Before we started fighting he said, and I quote '_You don't belong here. And it's time someone finally got rid of you_.' That's all he gave me."

"Any clue on what that meant?" Ms. Marvel asked as she walked closer, forgoing her position at the door to stand next to Fury.

"Not in the slightest," he looked up at her, "But what I do know is that he won't stop until either I'm dead or he is. Considering how our fight went, even I'm doubting my survival rate."

They both blinked, completely surprised by his admission, though it was Ms. Marvel who spoke up, "Didn't he retreat though? He wouldn't have done that if he wasn't losing."

"That's the thing." Roy shook his head, "I think, no that's not it, I _know _he was holding back. He wanted to prove how much better than me he was. He wanted to bask in his victory before he killed me."

"So why didn't he?"

"Fury!" Marvel jumped to his defense, "That's not something you should be asking!"

Roy agreed, but he knew he needed help with this, "I'm not sure. There was a window where he could've teleported behind me and impaled me, but didn't."

"Strange."

"It is."

Fury leaned back, thinking on the conversation that just took place, before an idea came to mind, "I have a proposition for you kid."

"Oh yeah?" Roy asked sarcastically, he had seen enough interpretations of Fury to know where this was going, "and what if I say no? Gonna put me in lock up or something?"

Ms. Marvel looked ready to speak before Fury raised a hand, "If you say no, you get to leave no strings attached," Roy was about to speak before he was interrupted, "But at the risk of being hunted and eventually killed by this Rupture."

Roy frowned, "Then the other option?"

"If you say yes, you join S.H.I.E.L.D as one of my agents, receive proper training in combat when dealing with supers, both armed and unarmed, and a proper paycheck," Fury smirked, "And in return we help you figure out who these guys are, how to nail them, and why one of them wants your blood."

Fury stood up, ignoring Ms. Marvel's look of shock.

"So, what's it gonna be son?"

* * *

**A/N: Here we are, the start of the first arc, which I'm gonna call,** _**California Troubles**_**, still a work in progress, hehe. But anyway, we have Roy being separated from Laura for the first time in two years(though they will meet up shortly) and going face to face with Rupture, one of our antagonists this arc. I want you guys to guess who the blonde fighting Ms. Marvel was. Should be easy. Also tell me what you guys think of the fight scenes and dialogue. Always could use the feedback. **

**Also I had multiple women in mind that were either supposed to help Roy during the fight, or come towards the end of it. Included, but not limited to, She-Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Wasp, Spider-Woman, Polaris, Black Widow, and Maria Hill. Just to name a few.**

**So Roy's just been offered a chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D will he take it or not? **

_**Also, I'm having way too much fun with this.**_

**Anyway time to do laundry! **

**Til next time!**


	5. V: Through The Fire

_**Summary: Being alive in a world of Marvels wasn't all bad, besides the odd villain and or alien trying to kill him that is. But as long as he had the power to hold his own, then by all means. Let them come.**_

* * *

**Quantum Displacement **

**Chapter V: Through The Fire**

* * *

_**Three days later…**_

Training.

By definition it was to teach (a person or animal) a particular skill or type of behavior through practice and instruction over a period of time. Of course, when the average person thought of training, the first few things that would come to mind were either, lifting weights, running, dieting, or even swimming. Naturally, all of the mentioned would apply to sporting events.

Roy ducked under a haymaker, the energy coated fist coming dangerously close to his face.

But not this.

He retaliated with a blast to the stomach, sending his attacker skidding back a few feet before she rocketed forward. Her eyes and hair glowing bright with whatever kind of energy she was using. He gritted his teeth in frustration, no matter how many times he would knock her down or daze her she'd still keep getting back up.

It didn't apply to this _at all._

At any other time he would've been impressed and amazed, but having that tenacity pointed at you kinda dimmed that into nonexistence. He leaped backwards as her fist crashed into the ground, creating both a terrifyingly large carter and shockwave.

She looked up from the ground, her eyes narrowed and filled with fire, "You can't keep on the defensive forever Roy!" She fired twin blasts of energy at him, which he negated with his own, "You can't match me in power or strength! You have to be smart about this! Dig deep! You wanna beat Rupture don't you?!"

He couldn't match her in speed either, at least not in the traditional way. With an idea in mind, Roy ran at the blonde woman, it was a stupid idea, but it was better than nothing. If she had thought ill of his action, she didn't show it. Instead, she brought her hands up and prepared for whatever he was about to do, "Come on then! Show me what you got!"

He was shy of a few steps away from her when he did it. She was already moving, aiming for an uppercut that would have undoubtedly sent him into the air and in the infirmary. Roy disappeared in a flash of red, the same way Rupture did during their fight. It had taken him a few hours and a _lot _of painful hits since starting the training session, but he had finally gotten down close quarter teleportation.

He reappeared again, behind the blonde woman, his hand pressed against the small of her back. It was actually funny how they were, her arm was somewhat extended, showing that the uppercut was a fakeout for another haymaker, she was off balance, taken by surprise by his port. He was crouched behind her with one hand on the ground to keep him steady and the other on the small of her back.

She slowly turned her head back, her face combing rage, pride, surprise, and a little bit of something else he couldn't decipher, all into a singular expression. It was pretty cool and funny, "Now, I know what you're thinking," No, no she didn't, "Should I blast my teacher head over heels into a wall, and the answer _may _surprise _youuu?!_"

He blasted her away, sending her tumbling head over heels into the far away wall. She impacted with a loud thud that echoed off of the training room they were in, and she left a Ms. Marvel sized dent in the wall. It was _hilarious_.

He, being the man that he was, laughed, "How was that for smart, Carol? Should'a seen the look on your _face_!" He laughed at Ms. Marvel, or how she preferred to be called, Carol, as she made to get up. Her eyes set into a fierce glare that quickly shut him up.

"If you got time to laugh, then you got time to train," She punched her open palm with a fist, energy exploding outwards, "Get ready for round two." She then shot forward.

Spoiler alert. _He wasn't ready_.

* * *

"Okay. I admit, I _may _have gone a little overboard." Carol was currently out of her suit. Now that today's training was done, she took a quick shower in her quarters and changed into a pair of yoga pants, sneakers, and a grey sports bra. He would've enjoyed the sight if it wasn't for his current situation. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, her expression apologetic, "I honestly don't know what came over me."

"A little overboard she says," Roy snarked as he limped out of the infirmary, he had spent four hours healing and he wasn't even done yet. His healing factor while not to the level of Wolverine or Laura still helped get him on his feet and cleared from the medical ward, "And I know what _exactly _came over you, you got mad and embarrassed that I caught you off guard and felt the need to pay me back."

"W-well…" She has the decency to looked ashamed, so he guessed that was something, regardless of how he truly felt he was really just fucking with her, "It wouldn't have gotten to that point if you hadn't laughed!" She poked him in the shoulder, her lips threatening to turn upwards, "Besides it was training. _Training_. Naturally, as both your partner and senior, it's my duty and responsibility to prepare you for whatever happens in the field."

"Such as crazy hot-headed blondes, right?" Roy smirked as they turned a corner, they were currently walking towards his own quarters, so that he could change and take a shower. Originally, one of the staff was supposed to take him, but Carol showed up, saying that she'd take care of it and considering she was Ms. Marvel they figured he was extremely less than likely to trip and break his neck if she was with him.

It was nice. Having a friend after so long, ever since his discharge he had found it hard to really go out and make new friends. Or simply hang out with people that weren't in his tight circle of friends. They had been partners for almost two days now, thanks to Carol telling Fury that she'd look after him, and they were already fast friends. Or at least that's what he hoped they were.

Carol glared at him, "_Funny_." Her right eyebrow twitched in irritation, she let out a deep breath, more than likely trying to restrain herself from hurting him even more, "But _any_way are you sure you're okay?" The concern in her voice was sincere and palpable, "I know you have a healing factor, which is a good thing to have in our line of work don't get me wrong, but it has its limits."

Yeah, he knew that. He had read comics and watched videos explaining and finding loops holes in the ability. Deadpool actually managed to kill both Laura and Daken by hooking them up to a machine that would light them on fire every time their vitals stopped flatlining. '_Please don't let me be in that hellhole of a universe.' _

"I'm good Carol," He gave her a smile, that made her smile in return, "It's gonna take more than that to put me down." Rupture kicking his ass was a wake up call, while Laura did train him in Hand to Hand he needed someone to help hone his powers. He needed someone who could teach him how to use them, preferably someone who had similar abilities.

"Oh really?" She gave him a smug look, "Then I guess it's time we stepped up your training, huh?" Soon enough they stopped in front of a metal door, it had a keypad and a card reader attached to the wall next to the frame. He wasn't going to enter his room, shower, change, and pass out yet. He could shoot the shit with Carol for a little bit.

Roy snorted, "Throw whatever you have at me, Ms. Marvel. I'll just keep getting back up, hunger for more."

Carol crossed her arms, "That a challenge rookie?"

"You beat your fine ass it is."

The pink on her cheeks came and went so fast he thought he had imagined, Hell he probably did, "But enough about work and all that." Cause seriously, he had a rather long day and just wanted to crash for the night, "How's your day been so far, well besides beating the snot out of me," He leaned against his door, it's cool surface soothing his aching back.

"Well it's been going great, thanks for asking," She leaned against the door directly across from his, "You know that agent I was telling you about? The one that normally stands duty in the east wing?" He nodded, "So he invited me to have some coffee and, me being well _me_, I turned him down. More so for his protection than me not liking him."

"Of course, it was."

"I can _feel _the sarcasm you ass," Carol huffed, "But anyway the guy goes off on this big tangent that he never liked someone like me in the first place, that whatever we would've had wouldn't work out in the long run because of me and my and I quote, '_Unstable and unhealthy mood swings.' _Can you believe that bullshit?"

"Well, unstable _I get_," He teased which earned him a middle finger, "So I'm guessing you're love life isn't going that well, huh?" Carol shook her head and sighed, "Why not try Captain America? You both have that defenders-of-all-things-good, hero-life-best-life, and blondes-for-life thing going for you. Why haven't you tried to at least _hint _you're interested?"

Carol sighed, "It's not like I haven't thought about it, what hot blooded female hasn't? But since Hawkeye and Ant-Man died and the Avengers disbanded he's gotten too," She paused as thought of the proper adjective to describe the first avenger, "_Obsessed_, yeah, that seems right. He's been throwing himself into missions and cases non-stop. It's like he's trying to, I don't know, _atone _for what happened."

Roy remained silent, it seemed like she wanted to get somethings off of her chest. If she needed someone to listen to her then he'd be that guy. It was the least he could do.

"He feels like he failed, hell we _all_ feel like we failed," She clenched her fist, her power making it shine brightly, "I have all of this power, all of these abilities, but when everything happened I felt so _useless_. I couldn't save Hawkeye or Ant-Man, couldn't stop She-Hulk from beating the crap out of Wasp and Cap, and I couldn't even stop her from destroying Vision. If only I was _better_. If only I trained more instead of letting myself stagnant. Then maybe…"

Roy took it all in, his face showing just a small amount of his surprise. He didn't know Carol was there during the Avengers Disassembled event, if he was remembering correctly _she wasn't_, so what the hell was she doing there? He shook his head, it didn't matter. If he was in some dark _what if? _spinoff or not, he'd get the world back on track.

He couldn't afford _not _to.

But right now his friend was hurting. Debate and or worry about what universe he was in would have to wait, "Did you read my file?" He asked, he wasn't sure if this universe version of him went through the same thing, or if this would paint a bigger target on his back, but he felt as though she _needed _to hear this.

She shook her head, "Only Fury looked through it. Said something about respecting a fellow devil dog's service."

Huh. Marine comradery transcended universes, who knew? Roy spoke, his voice tight, it was hard to talk about what happened in Iraq, let alone even think about it, "While it isn't on the same level as yours, I understand what you're going through."

She gave him her undivided attention.

"It was my second deployment. First time was Afghanistan, but this time was in the middle of Iraq." He ran a hand through his hair, "It was just a routine patrol, you know? It was mostly recon, to see if the enemy had gotten too close to our bases parameter." He barely started and he could already feel himself getting the flashbacks.

He breathed, "We weren't even thirty minutes in when we made contact. One of my junior marines, Lance Corporal Walker, stepped on an IED. We..we couldn't even find all of him," He felt his eyes begin to water, "Following that we immediately take fire from the right flak, it's….it's all a blur if I'm being honest. I was just going on autopilot, doing what they trained us to do, what I _signed up _to do, I was just a kid then, a stupid _kid_." God, he was rambling now, "We moved to take cover, but it was already too late. Corporal Bridge, was shot in the head when the initial round was fired. He had just turned nineteen and was about to have a kid with his high school sweetheart."

It was all starting to come back to him. The sounds of mortar and gun fire, his squad leader shouting out orders and commanding them, "I was the second fire team leader, I was a Corporal at the time, freshly promoted a few days prior. I won't lie, I wasn't prepared for being a leader, at least out on the field. As the firefight waged on, we started to take more casualties."

Carol remained silent, allowing him to speak his mind. To tell _his _side of the story, he choked back a sob, he didn't break then and he wouldn't break now, "Now matter how good of a shot I was, or how good I could throw a grenade, or how fast I could treat our wounded," He slid down the door, and tilted his head upwards, "Our squad started out with sixteen marines, we came back with only eight of them alive."

"I-I'm sorry," Carol's voice was filled with sympathy, while not in the same context, she had a somewhat understanding of what he went through. After all it wasn't everyday where some of the people you fought with died and you were helpless to save them, "I can't imagine what it was like for you…"

Yeah. He hated thinking about it, but there was a reason why he was telling her this, "Do you know why I told you this?" In the comics Carol was a character suffering from both depression and alcoholism due to her losing her powers and memories because of Rogue. While he couldn't take back what the mutant did, he could at least help her through it. It was least one did for their friends.

"To get it off your chest?" She guessed. It was only half correct however. Talking about it _had _eased the pain he felt, the pain and sorrow he kept bottled up and locked away into the deep recesses of his mind.

"Well, you're partly right," He nodded, "I told you because, sometimes, no matter how well trained you are or how good you are, your best isn't enough. Sometimes the best you can do is take that loss, it doesn't matter how painful or scarring that loss is, and turn that into the motivation you need in order for that loss to _never _happen again."

He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sometimes the best course of action is just to learn and be _better_." He gave her a comforting smile before laughing, at her confused look he elaborated, "We were talking about your love life, how the hell did we end up here?"

Carol chuckled and shook her head, "It's mostly my fault. But it was….nice? You know what I mean? To talk to someone who actually _gets _it. I really needed to get that off my chest." She looked him up and down, taking in his appearance, "And I'm guessing you needed to too, right?"

"Yeah." He said simply, they stood in silence for a few moments. Just staring and taking in each other's appearance. Specifically, each other's eyes.

Carol suddenly coughed, it was clearly fake, but he didn't want to call her out on it, "But enough about that! I told you about my love life, so it's time you returned the favor!"

He couldn't deny her that, "Okay. But it isn't as glamorous as you would think…"

* * *

"Do you have eyes on it?" Rupture asked his companion. They were currently standing on one of the various skyscrapers in the city. His cloaking bellowing in the wind as he thought on the skirmish that took place a few days ago.

Roy was getting stronger, that much was evident from their fight and since then he's had training from Ms. Marvel, who herself was already a powerhouse. He shouldn't have held back during his battle with Roy. He should've just killed him and been done with it.

Rupture clenched his hand into a fist. No, he couldn't and _wouldn't _do that. Roy has to know _why _this was happening. He had to know what he did to _him_, what he went through _because of him_. Rupture spent enough time in this universe, it reminded him too much of what he lost. His time with Darkseid twisted him, malformed him into a cold blooded hero killer. He was no longer the man he used to be, that version of him died during his first universal raid.

"I see it," His female companion confirmed, "Their stealth tech is advanced, I'll give them that, but against me, well, it might as well be out in the open." His companion was dressed in a black, grey, and red jumpsuit that accented and enhanced all of her curves. In the center of her chest was a red diamond with two red S's that looked like lightning bolts. Her blonde hair was tied into a wild ponytail with two bangs framing her face.

She was his most trusted friend, the only person that _really _knew him. But she was also his greatest mistake, and deepest regret, "Good. You remember the plan?"

She gave him a sideway glance, and nodded, "Bust up the flying fortress, cause a big enough scene to get that bimbo's attention on me while you deal with the breacher."

"Good," He nodded and watched as she started to float off the ground, "And Overgirl?"

Overgirl turned around, her expression confused, before he said the sentence that made a smile blossom on her face, "Make it _hurt_."

* * *

"_Hello?" _The voice his daughter came from his cellphone. He was currently in his room, Ms. Marvel deciding to in their conversation for him to rest.

"_Hey short stack. It's me." _ She already knew, but it was a force of habit at this point.

"_I know,"_ He could feel her rolling her eyes, "_I have your name attached to your phone number, did you forget already?" _

"_Nah," _He moved around his room, taking off his clothing and getting ready to shower, "_It's more of a habit than anything else. But enough about me, how are you doing? The Kinney's treating you right?" _

"_I am having fun," _A few years ago it would've been weird to hear her say that, "_Megan is fun to be around and talk to, and she is nice. Aunt Debbie is also nice, she does get a bit angry when you are mentioned in conversation however," _He kinda figured, "_And Desmond is, I do not know how to describe him." _

Weird. Laura was usually able to get a read on people, he shrugged, maybe the guy was still adjusting to another body in the house, "_It's probably nothing. Anything happen while I've been gone? Anybody trying to snatch you away?"_

"_You are probably right, Megan and I got suspended from the local high school and then apprehended the principal's car, and no, no one has tried to kidnap me dad." _Laura's voice was so calm and monotonous we would've missed what she had said if he wasn't paying attention.

"_Wait. What?!" _Roy blinked in surprise, "_You and Megan did what?!" _

"_Did you not hear me the first time?" _She sounded genuinely curious and concerned, "_I said that we—Don't tell him that!" _Another voice on her side cut through. It was too late, he already heard her the first time, he just felt it would've been reasonable to give her an out.

"_Hey, Hey! Uncle Roy, it's been awhile since I've heard from my favorite uncle,"_ Megan's voice was overly cheerful and upbeat, clearly faked, "_Not avoiding you're favorite niece are you?"_

"_Favorite uncle," _He snorted in amusement, "_Don't let your mother hear you call me that, she might lose her shit,"_ At that thought, he smirked, "_Actually, say it and have Laura record it. I wanna see her reaction." _And he really meant that.

"_Of course! Don't know what's her beef with you anyway, you're _way _cooler than Desmond—Hey!" _Guess Laura took her phone back, "_Be nice, Roy…. Yes I will tell him. Megan said it was nice to hear from you. And that she hopes to see you again." _

At least Megan liked him. "_Tell her I said the same," _Laura did that, which was affirmed by the 'Bye Uncle Roy!' in the background, "_Whatcha up to Laura? Any plans for the day?"_

"_We just left an amusement park," _Laura answered, her voice still dull, "_I do not see the point of rollercoasters, but Megan says she had fun."_ That was to be expected, Laura's probably been jumping out of helicopters since she had her claws coated.

"_Cool, I'm just happy you're hanging out with your cousin. Bet you guys are getting along like sisters," _Because despite her past and upbringing, or lack thereof, she was genuinely a nice girl, "_I'm happy for you, you know? Reunited with your long lost family, being able to live like a normal girl." _

He meant that from the bottom of his heart. In canon, Laura was a lonely child surrounded by murder, with her only family member being Logan. And not to disrespect the guy or anything, he wasn't the best when it came to being a father figure. Daken could agree to that.

"_I am not sure I will ever be able to be called normal," _Laura said, "_I have done terrible things, as you know, but it is comforting to know that you believe I am capable of being normal._"

This was taking a wrong turn, "_How bout I come down so we can hang out? Just the two of us, we'll go to that Jamaican place you love. You know, the one that only serves spicy food?" _He honestly didn't like to eat spicy food all that much, but so long as Laura loved it, then he could afford to stomach it.

"_I...I would like that." _She sounded grateful and happy, "_When will you becoming? I do not have a full schedule like you, but I did promise Megan we would go to the Theater again." _Huh, wondered what movie they were going to see. It was nice to see she was getting along with Megan though.

"_Ehh, how about Sunday? You don't have school, even though we both know you don't need, and you and Megan aren't hanging out right?"_

"_That is doable, I will let Debbie know once we get back." _Laura said. He was happy for her, even though she would deny it, he could see that she was getting better, that she was behaving less like a killing machine, and more human.

"_Alright,"_ Roy smiled, "_Just let me kno—?!"_ He was suddenly sent tumbling as the Helicarrier shook, then there was the blaring alarm and red blinking lights. What the hell happened?

"_Dad?! What is happening?!"_ She sounded panicked, the alarms were probably being up bad memories, he couldn't blame her for that, "_Where are you?! Are you injured?!" _

He didn't want to lie to her, but he had no choice. He then had to refrain from punching himself in the face, he was supposed to be better than that, "_Standard drill, honey." _He tried to reassure her, but that's when he noticed a flash of red in his room. Today was turning out _perfect_. Note his sarcasm, "_Don't worry! I'll call you back in a few." _

Even he didn't believe the bullshit that spewed from his mouth, and best believe if he didn't, you guess who else didn't, "_Dad!"_ Her voice so calm he would've been scared shitless if he already wasn't, "_What are you about to do?" _

He sighed, "_Something stupid. Sorry for this." _Before she could ask what he meant, he hung up and threw his phone on his bed.

He had been facing the window when he was talking on the phone, and didn't even react when he watched the blast shields cover them, he slowly turned around and stared into Rupture's eyes. His anger overshadowing his fear, "_Rupture_."

Rupture stood there calmly, "Hey Roy. We need to talk."

* * *

Carol was _pissed_.

That alone would send any rational and weaker being running for the hills. But as she continued to fly through the various corridors of the helicarrier, she had the feeling that whoever she was facing wouldn't be fazed by her anger at all.

The halls that she flew through were either filled with ruins, fires, or agents trying to deal with said obstacles. At one point she had to stop help one that was pinned under a support beam. She was more than happy and willing to help, but it only served to slow her down in the grand scheme of things.

"Danvers!" The voice of Nick Fury shouted in her ear, and if it were at any other time she would have flinched at its loudness, but now wasn't the time, "Where are you?! Where's Agent Dresden?!"

The helicarrier shook, causing more debris to fall from above, though it didn't stop her as she just blasted them to pieces, "I'm on the west wing! Heading towards you now! And last I saw he was in his room!" She hoped he was alright, there weren't many guys like him around.

"Okay!" There were sounds of screaming, both filled with rage and fear, and guns being fired on Fury's end, not a good sign, "Double time over here, Ms. Marvel! The blonde that attacked you in Nevada is back!" She heard him reload and fire his gun, as he was giving orders to the remaining agents that were with him.

Carol felt her body pulse with power. If the blonde that attacked her was back, that meant Rupture wasn't to far behind. It also meant that she was about to have one hell of a fight on her hands, a fight she couldn't afford to lose.

"Roger!" This wouldn't be a repeat of Nevada. Carol would win, because now this wasn't just about her. This was about Roy and every agent aboard the helicarrier.

* * *

"We need to _talk?_" Roy asked dumbfounded, "Why the hell should I believe that? In case you've forgotten, you tried to _kill me_!" Standing across from him was Rupture, the man that tried to kill him, his posture the very definition of relaxed, even as the helicarrier shook and alarms were blaring.

"I know, I was there," Rupture stated dryly, waving it off as yesterday's news, "And we both know that if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it when you were on the phone."

Roy gulped. He figured as much, but to hear come from the man himself didn't make it any less haunting, "Okay, I'll bite. What do you want to talk about?" He couldn't have just been here to talk, he wouldn't have staged this attack if that was the case.

Rupture leaned back against the wall, "I've been watching you for some time now, Roy. With powers like ours, we're able to see what other breachers are doing, how they train, and how they fight." Roy knew that much, though he himself had never done it, "And I've got to say, out of all of the breachers I've seen, _you_ are the most interesting," He stood up his voice taking on a more angry tone, "And the one I despise the most."

Roy stood there speechless, ice filling his veins. Did he know where he came from? If so, _how _did he know, there's no way he would be able to know about it! Much less come to the conclusion, "Why? I don't even know you! Hell, before a few days ago _I didn't even know you existed_!"

That was the wrong thing to say, and Roy quickly realized that, because he quickly had to dive to the side to avoid a larger scythe trying to cut him down the middle, "What happened to talking?!" Roy sent blast towards the scythe wielder, it was strong enough to send him into the bathroom.

_Need more space, with that scythe and this room, he's practically guaranteed a win_. Not wasting any time Roy bolted towards the door, it opening and closing fast enough to shield him from the blast that was aimed at his back, though it didn't shield him from Rupture's scream of homicidal rage.

He ran down the hall, the one leading towards the main command deck. Seeing a flash of red in his peripheral vision, he met the energy filled punch with his own. The colliding energies were strong enough to expel a shockwave that shook the helicarrier once more, though it didn't deter the two combatants in the slightest.

"You took _everything_ from me!" Rupture sent punch after punch, hoping to cave in Roy's face and beat him to death, "You're the reason why I am what I am! I'm going to kill you, even if it's the last bloody thing I fucking do!" He yelled as each of his punches were met with the same power and fists as his own, _Damn you Dresden! Damn you to hell!_

Roy struggled as he continued to match the raining blows. Each one was getting more and more stronger, fueled by his rage and desire to kill him. He couldn't continue this forever, unless he wanted to get his face caved in that is. _What if I…!_ Coming up with an idea. Roy disappeared in a flash of red, making his attacker strike air.

Rupture looked around, his eyes shining with loathing, _When will you stop stealing from me, Dresden?!_ "Come out!" He yelled out, only to be met with sounds of straining metal and cackling fire, "I've been at this longer than you! I've fought more than you! You can't hope to beat me! Come out now, and I'll make your death not as painful!" Of course that was a lie.

"On your left," Roy's voice spoke up, Rupture turned into the direction, only to be met with a roundhouse kick from the right, "Oh come on! You didn't think I'd be that stupid, did you?!"

Rupture growled, "As a matter of fact, I do." He swung his scythe, aiming to carve Roy into pieces, only for him to continuously strike the metal halls, "Stay still you thief! The sooner you're dead, the sooner the suffering can end!"

Roy dodged each of the strikes, either by ducking or tilting his body from one side to the other, "Allow your emotions to cloud your judgement, you are." Grabbed the scythe polearm when Rupture over reached. His enemy wasn't expecting it which allowed Roy to capitalize on his surprise. He pulled in the scythe hard, and head butted Rupture, effectively gaining the weapon for himself.

"Stop!" Rupture yelled from his position on the ground, holding a hand to his mask and one reaching out for the weapon, "That was made to specifically harness and amplify my powers! It wasn't made for you! There's no telling what it'll do, you'll kill us all!"

That didn't deter him in the slightest, if Rupture wanted to play for keeps, then so would he. Roy charged the scythe his own energy, the blade shaking and glowing a bright red, "Only if we die!" He yelled back as he continued to pump more and more power into the weapon.

"That's what killing us _means_," Rupture shot forward, the intent to get his weapon back, clear as day, "I won't let you kill them! I refuse to have anything else stolen by you!" Rupture grabbed hold of the scythe, trying to pull the weapon from Roy's grasp. The scythe began to vibrate harder and faster, it's vibrations were strong enough that they began to affect the helicarrier itself.

"The fuck are you on about?!" Roy fought against his enemy's strength and continued to pull the weapon towards himself, "I haven't stolen anything from you, you deranged lunatic!" Both of their eyes began to glow an ethereal red.

The scythe started to release excess energy in the form of red lightning bolts throughout the hall, though it didn't stop either of them in the slightest. It started to give off a low ticking noise that grew progressively louder as both breachers continued to pump their power into it, "What's happening?!" Soon enough all Roy could see was _red_. Not in the sense of anger, but all he could see was the color _red_.

"I warned you, you damned fool!"

Then the world folded in on itself, and exploded.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I kinda hit a wall when I was three thousands words in. Not much, I have to say on this chapter, other than if you guys have any advice of criticisms I'm up to listening. Trying to get better after all. **

**Also for those of you that are wondering, yes, Roy will eventually be classed as Omega level, given his powerset it's kinda a given. Also the pairing isn't going to be a harem, Cause I genuinely suck at those. Right now I'm just trying to form some chemistry between Roy and Carol, but she isn't my only option. It's either her, Scarlet Witch, or Rachel Summers. **

**Depends on my mood, and if I can make it work. **

**Till next time.**


End file.
